Intersections: A Story of Three Feathers
by SilentCynara
Summary: What happens when Sakura and Syaoran meet Sakura and Syaoran? The Cardcaptor and the Li scion help a group of travelers search for something precious, but will they lose something in the process? T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Intersections: A Story of Three Feathers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS or TRC characters!**

(Corrected summary; sorry about that. Also, "Body Memories" will be on hold for a while until I can resolve several crucial errors.)

_Takes place after all the cards have been captured in CCS, and Sakura and Syaoran are in high school. As for the TRC group, they have not encountered the Real Syaoran yet; assume this happens after the Piffle World races._

With special thanks to Pipi-chan for letting me use her idea : ) and to Lord Archive for pointing out several crucial errors. Thank you!

**Chapter 1: The Sweet Calm before the Storm**

Sakura rolled over and sighed. She was having a wonderful dream. In it, she and Syaoran were indulging in their favorite pastime: kissing. She giggled as he tickled her nose in the dream.

_**BUZZ!!!**_

"Hoeee!" Sakura yelled as the alarms in her room went off. It generally took two or more alarms--plus, whenever he was home from Tokyo, where he and Yukito now owned a restaurant, the yells of "_Kaijuu_! Wake up!" from her elder brother Touya--to wake her up. She kicked the bedcovers off, and began scrambling around her bedroom. Kero-chan sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You're eighteen years old and you _**still**_ say that?" he growled.

Sakura ignored him and kept running around pointlessly, grabbing clothes and books, stuffing some clothes in her school bag and trying to put on some books. She heard a shout of laughter from outside her bedroom window, and turned.

"Sakura, sweetheart, you really haven't changed," a laughing Syaoran said. Sakura smiled, and Syaoran swung off the branch, leaped nimbly onto the roof outside, then jumped into her room in one smooth motion, landing lightly on his feet like a cat. Sakura sighed; the cute little boy she had fallen in love with at twelve had grown into a very handsome young man, with messy dark brown hair no comb could tame, a strong jaw, a deep yet gentle voice that sent shivers up and down her spine, large copper eyes she loved to lose herself in, and a leanly muscled body. He looked very crush-worthy in his blue jacket, school tie, and dark slacks.

But Sakura was a perfect match for him. Laughing green eyes like jade were the first things people noticed on her heart-shaped face, which was framed with shoulder-length golden brown hair. She no longer wore her hair in the little ponytails Syaoran once loved to tug on to get her attention when they first became a couple, but in a flattering pageboy. Her small frame was slim but curved in the right places. Her smooth cheeks were flushed faintly pink from perfect health, and her delicate lips...ah those lips...

Syaoran drew Sakura close and put his arms around her, then he touched her nose with his. "Good morning, Sakura," he said softly, his eyes smiling and dark with love for her. Then he bent down--he was a head taller than his petite girlfriend--and captured her lips with his.

Sakura sighed against Syaoran's lips. This was what she loved the most--being in Syaoran's warm embrace. What a wonderful way to start the morning!

Morning...morning...Sakura then remembered that she was fresh out of bed, unbathed, with messy hair, and...

"Hoeee!" Sakura pushed Syaoran backwards and her cheeks began to burn. "Syaoran...I haven't brushed my teeth yet! Gross!" She dashed into the bathroom, and Syaoran smiled.

"You've been doing that a lot since you two started dating," Kero-chan rolled his eyes. "Smiling, I mean."

"I love her," Syaoran said simply. "She makes every day special," he added, his eyes going soft, and again, he smiled.

"Ugh, you're getting sappy. I preferred it when you were cranky and snotty," Kero-chan grumbled.

Syaoran laughed, and pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket. "Oh, the Guardian beast is out of sorts," he said in a singsong voice. "Maybe I should leave...too bad I have this chocolate, and I don't like chocolate much. I think I'll throw it away."

And with a swift movement born from muscles he had trained for over ten years and worked out with every morning, he leaped out of Sakura's window and back on the branch outside. He intended to ring Sakura's doorbell and enter her house the normal way; he didn't want to offend her father by being caught in her bedroom, and he certainly didn't want her brother Touya—just in case he was home—to make some snide comment to rile his beloved. Plus, he wanted to tease Keroberos a bit.

_**Good God**_, Syaoran thought. _**Since when have I begun joking and playing pranks?**_

As he went for the front door, Syaoran reflected on how much Sakura had changed his life, and him. When he first came to Tomoeda, all he cared about was getting stronger, and getting the cards away from the girl the Guardian Beast had chosen. He had certainly been surprised to see that the girl was quite cute, but he kept his feelings at bay by treating her caustically. He winced as he remembered telling her she was too weak and inexperienced to collect the Clow cards.

He had been such a ridiculous child...he was always serious, always focused. Since becoming Sakura's boyfriend, he had learned to enjoy just being with her, to appreciate small delights, and to smile. And to his own surprise, Syaoran found himself becoming a more cheerful soul, able to tolerate his sisters' frequent muggings of him (with cries of "Kawaii!" and much cheek-pinching), Sakura's little silly antics, and the world in general.

_**Sakura is my world, and I am a lucky guy**_, Syaoran thought. He put his arms behind his head and turned his face up to the warm sunlight, his even white teeth sparkling.

"WAIT!" Keroberos had followed him out, and was drooling at his elbow. "Gimmegimmegimmegimmechocolate!"

"Now that hasn't changed," Syaoran said then he made a mock bow and assumed a pompous, formal tone. "What about your status as the Guardian, the one with power, nobility, and dignity? Should such an august personality be begging a peasant like me for such a mediocre thing like chocolate?"

"Give it to me or I'm going to burn your pants off," Kero-chan snarled. "And when did YOU learn how to make jokes?"

"Okay, okay," Syaoran laughed. "I was just teasing. Here," and he flicked the chocolate to Kero-chan, who caught it happily and devoured it without even bothering to remove the wrapper. Syaoran rang the doorbell, and smiled when Fujitaka-san opened the door. "Good morning, sir. I'm here to walk Sakura to school."

"Come in, and have breakfast with us, Syaoran," Fujitaka-san invited.

"I would be delighted, sir," Syaoran said gratefully.

Sakura came down the stairs, freshly bathed and dressed in a school uniform with a short black skirt and blue blazer. As always, Syaoran felt his breath catch at the sight of her--six years together had not changed how he responded to her, and he doubted he ever would change how he reacted to her.

"Good morning, Dad, good morning, Syaoran!" she greeted them cheerfully. "Oooh, fried fish! Come on, Syaoran!" She kissed her father on the cheek, grabbed her boyfriend's hand, and skipped into the kitchen. Fujitaka watched the pair as they sat down, happy that his daughter had made a match with such a good boy. Syaoran sprang up as he entered, and asked, "Can I help you with anything, sir?"

"No, no, please do sit down." Fujitaka-san smiled. "You two have a good day; I must go now."

"Have a good day and take care to return safely!" the two chorused as he left.

When the door closed behind him, Sakura turned to Syaoran with a mock frown on her lips. "You kissed me when I was still sleepy. Ugh!"

"I don't care," Syaoran said. "Even if you were covered in...hmm…Kerobero's snot, I would still kiss you."

"Eew!" Sakura began laughing, and so did Syaoran.

Kero-chan drifted into the kitchen. "I think today will be a day of surprises."

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide.

"A premonition."

"I didn't have any premonitions in my dreams last night," Sakura said. "How about you, Syaoran-kun?"

"I slept well. I always sleep well," he smiled at her, "because I dream of you."

Sakura blushed, and smiled back.

"Now don't go sappy on me, you two! Not now!" said Kero-chan. "Just be on guard today, all right?"

"We will. Now stop being an old grandfather," Sakura ruffled Kero-chan's head.

"Shall we head for school? It's a nice day outside," Syaoran said.

"Only if you hold my hand all the way," Sakura smiled.

"What makes you think I'm letting go?" And with that, Syaoran took her hand, lacing her fingers with his, then raising it to kiss the back of her hand.

"You've changed too, you know," Sakura smiled up at him. "You're happier, you're more easygoing, and you're so affectionate."

Syaoran smiled, and nudged her nose with his; it was their special gesture, and he felt his heart warm as she giggled.

That was what he loved most about her- that small things were enough to make her happy. And that was why he kept falling in love with her again every day—just as he had promised her long ago.

"Well, let's not be late," he said, and pulled her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Storm Rising**

At around seven o'clock, behind the bushes in the middle of Penguin Park, a large rainbow bubble slowly expanded, then burst. Inside, four figures collapsed to the ground.

"I never can get used to our landings," a tall, slender blonde man said cheerfully.

"At least the white pork bun didn't drop us in the middle of a friggin' razor pit or something, this time," growled the huge red-eyed warrior next to him. On his head, a chubby bun-shaped creature giggled.

"Language, Kuro-pon," the blonde chided in a mock-serious tone. "Our good little boy and girl might hear you."

"Whatever."

"It's a good thing we're behind the bushes," Fay said. "I imagine that our clothes would attract a lot of attention, ne, Kuro-pupu?"

"It's Kurogane, dammit!" snarled the huge warrior the remark had been directed to.

"Where is the Princess?" A chocolate-haired boy of about eighteen was looking around frantically.

"She's nearby, don't worry," the little round creature said. "I can sense her."

"Thank you, Mokona. I'll look around a bit," said Syaoran. "Please stay here."

On the swings a little way off, another boy with chocolate-colored hair, and a girl with golden brown hair each occupied a swing.

"I did not!" Syaoran said. "You know Yue already explained that I was just attracted to his power."

Sakura giggled. "Oh yes, that look on your face the first time you saw Yukito-san was 'sensing power', all right. Sure. Sensing power means you ran off like a cork out of a bottle, and then you tripped and fell on your face in the school vegetable patch. Remember?"

Syaoran pretended to argue. "Ah, but you have no proof of that. Even if we searched through Tomoyo-chan's giant archive, we won't find that footage. Hah!"

"Vegetable patch boy," Sakura taunted playfully.

Syaoran mock-growled. "Keep it up and I'm gonna have to punish you," he said in a low tone clearly meant to scare Sakura. "I'll tell you a ghost story!"

"That doesn't scare me anymore," Sakura said in a tone braver than she felt.

"Oh, then I'm gonna have to find some other way." And with a motion Sakura never saw, Syaoran had her on his lap, and his mouth was on hers. They kissed gently, and then Syaoran asked, "Now. Are you going to quit teasing me about our childhood?"

"Only if you kiss me again," Sakura smiled. Syaoran gladly obliged her, then they both froze. No need for words; they had fought as a pair so many times in the past that they could almost read each other's thoughts in situations like these. Both had sensed an unusual magical aura, and since it had been six years since something like this had happened, they were immediately alert.

Syaoran quickly summoned his sword from his red-tasseled pendant, and gently moved Sakura behind him. She had already summoned her star staff, and was watching the area behind them, just in case. They had long since learned how to fight in tandem as they grew older.

"Over there, in the bushes. Be careful," Sakura said softly.

"Cover me."

"Always."

Syaoran held up his sword in readiness, and carefully crept up to the bushes. A golden-haired girl in a strange peach and pink costume had been watching them.

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked.

"Huh?" _**How does she know my name?**_ Syaoran wondered. _**And more important, why is she calling me in such a familiar manner?**_He pointed his sword at her, fearing she was bait in a trap.

"Don't move! Reveal yourself!" Syaoran ordered, and was startled when she raised two great emerald-green eyes to him. She looked almost exactly like Sakura! He risked a quick glance backwards. _**His **_Sakura still stood alertly watching him, not making a sound which might draw an attacker towards her. _So who is this?_

"Who are you? Answer me!" _**If this girl is a threat to my Sakura, I will not hesitate to kill her**_, Syaoran thought.

The girl backed up, whimpering in fear. Syaoran stood there, quickly running several scenarios through his mind, when suddenly, he sensed another aura, and brought up his sword in time to block a sword thrust at him.

A boy had appeared from the darkness behind the girl, and attacked him from behind the girl. He was clad in a body-hugging black tank top and loose brown pants topped off with a worn brown traveling cloak, and he carried a sword with a purple hilt which was slightly shorter than Syaoran's own.

"Don't touch her!" the other boy yelled. He aimed a kick at Syaoran, who barely had time to react. _**His best attacks are in his legs. Must find his weakness then**_, he thought.

Syaoran noticed how the boy held his sword; his left hand's position was off by a fraction, betraying that he had not yet fully mastered his own sword, so by feinting at the other boy, Syaoran baited him into a sword fight. _**Gotta avoid his leg attacks**_, Syaoran reminded himself.

It was easy for Syaoran to block the boy's sword attacks; his decade of training with a sword that had been specifically forged for him gave him a huge advantage over the other boy. With a quick feint, he fooled his attacker into slashing to the left, then with a precisely jabbed elbow, he struck his attacker in the ribs.

A gasp of pain told Syaoran he had connected, and he used the flat edge of his blade to strike the attacker in the wrist and disarm him. He wrested away the blade as the boy loosened his grip on it, and decided to simply stun the other boy, knocking him on a sensitive spot that Syaoran knew would make him see stars. He wanted to get information out of the boy. The other boy slumped to the ground in pain, and Syaoran turned to warn Sakura about the situation.

But then a second attacker, one much bigger than him, charged out of the bushes.

"Leave the kid alone. Take on someone with your skill level," the red-eyed man in armor said. "And don't you dare touch his sword, you dishonorable maggot!"

Syaoran didn't waste his breath answering the man, and he did not fall for the taunting tone. He'd earned the sword fair and square, and he'd be insane to let go of the advantage of having two weapons when he was ambidextrous. He readied himself for an attack, knowing that if the other guy attacked first, he would have the advantage of countering and then setting the pace of the fight.

But as soon as their swords met, Syaoran realized, _**This one is a swordmaster; I have to be careful**_. The first thing the big man did was disarm Syaoran of the other boy's sword. When the larger man managed to force Syaoran's own sword down, Syaoran began to grope for his ofuda to cast a spell.

Then his second attacker was thrown off him. With a wild scream, Sakura had entered the fray, and used Move to throw the big man off Syaoran. _**If he harms Syaoran**_, she thought, _**I will kill him**_ She then used Wood to bind the boy and the large man, then she ran towards Syaoran.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Syaoran had already stood up. "Yes, thanks, Sakura. But the bigger one is dangerous. Be careful," he said as he stood up. "And watch out for the girl with them." He lit up the area with his fire ofuda, and both he and Sakura gasped as they saw the boy.

He looked almost exactly like Syaoran, except he was slightly smaller, and while he was lean and muscled, his body did not have the definition Syaoran's muscles lent him. While both young men had messy chocolate-brown hair, the other boy's eyes were amber rather than the copper color Syaoran's eyes were. Syaoran and Sakura sensed he could not wield magic the way they did.

"Oh dear. It looks like we have ourselves a situation," a drawling voice said. Sakura and Syaoran, bodies tense and primed for a fight, turned to face a slender blonde man, who was smiling amiably. Quickly Sakura turned around, without being bidden by Syaoran, to cover Syaoran's back.

Fay smiled. These two were in such harmony, they could even fight as a team. Would that their Syaoran and the Princess, who were already sweet on each other, could become like these two young warriors.

"Please. We mean no harm, even if the black one over there..."

"Stop calling me Black One!" Kurogane snarled as he struggled against his bonds.

"...looks like a disreputable person," Fay continued as if there had been no interruption. "We are travelers in search of some valuable things one of us lost. I am Fay Flowright, the black one over there is Kurogane, a ninja, the younger boy is Syaoran, and with him is Princess Sakura."

"Hoee?" Sakura said. "They have our names?"

The chocolate haired boy bound by Wood looked up and gasped. She looked just like the Princess Sakura! The Princess had scuttled next to him, and was futilely tugging on his bonds.

"Stay behind me, Sakura," Syaoran said. "I don't trust them." He kept his sword raised.

Fay laughed. "Gods, you and our Syaoran aren't very different, are you? Your first concerns are always for the one you love."

"Damned right it is," Syaoran growled. He lit a fire at the end of his sword, and said, "Talk. Explain yourselves, and it had better be good."

"Interesting," Fay remarked. "Fire is your element as well."

"As well as?"

But before Fay could answer, the Princess Sakura had left her Syaoran-kun's side and walked over to Sakura, who had emerged from behind Syaoran. The two met and faced each other.

"Amazing," Sakura said. The Princess Sakura giggled.

"No, Sakura, it might be a trick!" Syaoran yelled.

"No it's not. I feel like she's my sister."

The Princess Sakura smiled, and a feeling of warmth stole over Sakura. Now that they were side by side, they could see that they were basically the same, but different. The Princess Sakura was very slender and willowy; she looked delicate, like a good wind could blow her over, but Sakura could sense a strange power emanating from the Princess, who seemed not to know it. The Princess was pale and her voice was soft and hesitant; her hair was much shorter than Sakura's, falling in delightfully unruly golden strands like Sakura's own honey-colored ones had when she was a younger girl.

Sakura was built more sturdily, and a determined glint shone in her eyes. She had an aura of good health complemented by sun-kissed skin. While the Princess smiled softly, Sakura's smiles were more open and full of a zest for life. The Princess' eyes were emerald green, while Sakura's were a bit lighter, like the color of bottles.

The two girls joined hands, and giggled; their smiles were both radiant and filled every heart in the clearing with warmth.

"Oooh, we even have the same name!" Sakura cooed happily. "Can I call you Sakura-chan?"

The Princess nodded shyly, and cleared her throat. "I saw you and him," she nodded towards Syaoran, "...um...having a private moment," the Princess said. "Forgive me; I was watching. I...got curious."

Sakura blushed. So she had seen her and Syaoran making out.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and kept his body ready. His Sakura had always been too trusting of strangers, and if they harmed so much as a hair on her head, he would annihilate them.

Strangely enough, that was what the other Syaoran was thinking at that moment. He focused his will and energies into escaping, and just as he thought the wood was about to break, it glowed then dissolved. He stood up, rubbing his wrists and ankles. The other Sakura was smiling at him. "Hope you're okay," she said.

"Yes, thanks."

"My boyfriend wouldn't have hurt your Princess once he realized that she was a good person. Please accept my apology on his behalf," Sakura said.

The other Syaoran blushed. "No, I should apologize; I attacked first because I am sworn to protect the Princess."

"How romantic!" Sakura swooned, and Syaoran sighed.

"Thank goodness!" Keroberos, in his original form, was flying towards the two groups. "I have to explain before someone makes a big mistake!"

"I was trying to do that," Fay said pleasantly. "But I think your Syaoran and Sakura trust you more, Keroberos."

"Ah good, you know me," Keroberos said proudly. "Now do you believe me when I say I'm famous, Sakura, Syaoran? Hah!"

Despite himself, Syaoran rolled his eyes. _What an attention hog_, he thought. But he was relaxing now. If both Keroberos and Sakura were relaxed enough in the presence of these people, then perhaps they were all right.

"And who are you guys?" Keroberos asked.

Fay went through the introductions again, then turned to Keroberos. "You said something about an explanation?"

"Yes. As you know, there are worlds other than ours. There are many worlds, in fact, and Clow Reed predicted that something like this might happen. Syaoran, Sakura, those two are versions of you on another world. They're not evil or anything like that...although that guy gives me the creeps," and he turned to Kurogane, who yelled, "Let me loose, dammit!"

"Oh, sorry," Sakura said, and released the big ninja.

"Language, Kuro-pii!"

"Argh!"

"I thought his name was Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran laughed while the other Syaoran smiled at precisely the same moment.

"Anyway, you're looking for feathers that belong to the Princess, right?" said Keroberos.

"How did you know that?" said the other Syaoran.

"Yuuko. We do keep in touch, you know."

"I think our first problem is what to call these two," Fay pointed at the Princess Sakura and their Syaoran. "I know! I'll rename them; I'm good at nicknames," and the Syaoran he was pointing at flinched, "so how about we call our Sakura the Princess, and our Syaoran Prince Syaoran?"

"Er...uh..." The other Syaoran was blushing, and Sakura giggled. "He's just like you when he's embarrassed!" she whispered to Syaoran.

"Hell no!" he whispered back. "He looks like a dork."

That did it. Sakura burst into laughter, and collapsed onto Syaoran's chest, tears leaking from her eyes. "Oh Syaoran-kun, you are hilarious!"

Syaoran merely huffed. Everyone else looked confused. Sakura regained control of herself. "My apologies. How about we just call the Princess 'Saku', and the Prince 'Syao'?"

"I guess that's all right," Fay said. "After all, we're the guests, so we should leave our hosts with their original names, ne?"

"You forgot ME!" a plaintive wail sounded, and Mokona bounced into Sakura's arms.

"_Kawaii_!" She pinched and squeezed the little creature, which giggled happily. "I'm the Super-Cute Mokona!" it announced.

Syaoran had walked over to Syao, and asked a bit roughly, "You OK?"

"You fight well," Syao smiled, and Syaoran was surprised to see that the other boy bore him no ill will.

"Erm, thanks," Syaoran said. Ever practical, he ran his eyes over Syao's traveling cloak, Fay's blue fur coat, the Princess' ornate dress, and Kurogane's armor, then said, "You guys have to get changed; you stick out like sore thumbs in those outfits, no offense."

"Yes, thanks, that would be nice," Fay said.

"Hmm. Syao can borrow my clothes, and Princess Saku can borrow Sakura's, but what about Kurogane-san and Fay-san?" Syaoran turned to Sakura.

"I have an idea," Sakura said, smiling.

"You don't mean...Tomoyo?"

"She would love to have someone else to practice on. Unless you want her making outfits for you again, Syaoran-baby," Sakura teased.

"That gladiator outfit she blackmailed me into wearing on your birthday was bad enough. But you just gave me an idea. She can practice on the dork," Syaoran smirked in a low voice.

"Syaoran! Be nice!" Sakura said sternly. When he continued to set his chin stubbornly, she whispered, "Be nice or we quit making out. I mean it," she said.

"All right, all right," Syaoran grumbled. "But if you went through with your threat, you'd be punishing yourself in the process, you know." Sakura realized his face was very, very close to hers, and she blushed. Was he really going to do it in front of all these people?

He was. He caught her lips in his and gave her a brief but gentle, sweet kiss that left her breathless.

"Come on, everyone. Follow us. We have a place where you can rest and stay," Syaoran said. He held Sakura's hand and began to walk out of the park with her, checking over his shoulder to make sure they were following.

Fay saw that Syao was watching the two young lovers wistfully. Sakura said something they couldn't hear to Syaoran, who smiled as she giggled. Her fingers strayed occasionally to stroke Syaoran's arm, or to ruffle his thick hair. He could see how Syaoran responded to Sakura's touch; it looked as if he was purring.

"They have a comfortable relationship, don't they?"

"...It's a good thing for them," Syao said softly.

"The relationship you wish you and Saku had, isn't it?" Fay laughed when Syao blushed. "It's OK, you can pick up pointers from him."

"He's very confident with himself and with her; it's like he's never had to struggle with anything," Syao said in wonderment.

"Looks like he comes from a good background, and from the magic I sense in him, he's got good genes," Fay said cheerfully. "Don't worry, Syao, I'm sure he'll be happy to help you."

_So that's what being in love for real is like_, Syao thought. _And that's what I've given up, the chance to have that kind of a relationship with the Princess_, he added sadly.

Little did he know that the Princess was watching the couple in front as well, wondering what it would be like to be as bold as Sakura was, and if her Syao would ever be as aggressive as Syaoran was.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the kind reviews. If some parts seem fluffy, I assure you there's a good reason. **_

**Chapter 3: A Meeting of Two Minds**

Tomoyo happily ushered in the group as they arrived at her house, and quickly assigned one wing to the weary travelers, promising them dinner in an hour. She had already laid out a hooded blue shirt, cargo pants, and sneakers for Syao, and a pretty pink-and-white skirt and tank top ensemble for Saku with a ruffled headband and dainty pink flipflops.

Kurogane grunted upon seeing Tomoyo; after meeting Piffle World's Tomoyo, he was beginning to get used to seeing versions of Princess Tomoyo everywhere. But he was unprepared for her reaction. Tomoyo looked up at him, and her eyes began to sparkle.

"Oh. Oh, you would make a great model! You're so tall, and handsome, and...oh, imagine the costumes you could wear!" To Sakura and Syaoran's surprise, Tomoyo blushed a bright red.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me," Syaoran whistled. "Something must be wrong with my eyes. Either that or Tomoyo-chan has the hots for Kurogane-san. No, wait, I choose 'something wrong with my eyes'. Makes more sense."

Sakura was muffling her laughter. Tomoyo was staring up at the tall, broad-shouldered ninja, and from the looks of it, she was asking him to pose for her camera.

"Wow! Kuro-pon is a male model!" Fay said. "Wheet-whew!"

For once, neither snarl nor angry retort escaped Kurogane. He was, for the first time, blushing and stammering.

"Um, Tomoyo?" Sakura said. "About getting them settled in...?"

"Oh, yes, sorry about that." Still bright red, but with her eyes fixed on a highly embarrassed Kurogane, Tomoyo clapped her hands just as Syao came back from the changing room in his new outfit. The Princess noticed how boyish and carefree the outfit made him look, and when he stood next to Syaoran, it was like looking at two versions of the one who felt so precious to her.

He was immediately pounced upon by Tomoyo's assistants-slash-bodyguards, who began measuring him, Fay, Kurogane, and Mokona. They stopped when Princess Saku entered the room. Syao felt his breath catch; he'd never gotten used to it when the Princess put on cute outfits, and this one was cuter than most.

"Do I...look silly?" the Princess asked shyly.

"Pay her a compliment, Syao," Fay whispered.

Syao walked up to her, and, blushing, said, "You look wonderful." She gasped in pleasure, then rewarded him with a smile.

_**And that is why I keep fighting for her, **_Syao thought. _**That warm, wonderful smile.**_

The breathless silence was shattered when Tomoyo said, "Gah, I forgot my camera!"

Syaoran was watching Syao quietly. Syao was watching the Princess with what seemed like a blank expression, but having used it so often himself in the past, Syaoran knew that something was wrong with the other boy, and despite himself, he felt sorry for Syao. _**I know how to laugh; I am happy. I wonder what his situation is, why he always looks like he's being tortured somehow?**_

Syao turned to find Syaoran's eyes on him. Copper eyes met amber eyes; the room's complete chaos was clearly disconcerting Syao. Kurogane was trying to dissuade Tomoyo from filming his fitting. Fay was politely entertaining the bodyguard females who were gushing over his good looks. The Princess was talking animatedly with Sakura, and Syao smiled to see this.

Syaoran invited, "Want to come downstairs for some water, or drinks? Tomoyo-chan's got a great kitchen."

"Is that all right?"

"Hey Tomoyo-chan!" Syaoran raised his voice to be heard over the hubbub. "Syao needs a drink. OK if we go down to your kitchen?"

"Make yourselves at home! And don't forget to bring him back for the fitting!"

The last word didn't register in Syaoran's mind. (It should have, and later, he would regret it). Syaoran grinned at Syao, who nodded gratefully and followed him out of the room through the long passageways of Tomoyo's house.

At the kitchen, Syaoran asked, "Milk? Tea? Soda? Juice? Water? What would you like?"

"Er..." Syao was looking around, a bit taken aback. He could have fit his home into Tomoyo's kitchen. "Whatever you will have, I will too."

"Orange juice then. Heads up," Syaoran tossed a cold can to Syao, who caught it easily. "Smooth. You practice?" Syaoran asked Syao. "I saw how you fight, and I can tell you've trained with some kick-ass masters." He took a long gulp.

"When I can," Syao replied. "Usually with Kurogane-san. Hien, my sword, has only been with me for a few months. I can tell you've had your sword for years."

"I began training with it when I was eight." Syaoran dropped his can into the recycling bin.

"Why?" Syao was very interested. Syaoran seemed like such a fascinating person. He was strong, confident, and so comfortable in his own skin. Syao felt like he would like to know more about Syaoran, who felt oddly like a brother to him, because it was like seeing how strong he himself could become. And he felt a little less lonely now that he had met Syaoran. Syao had gotten used to keeping his feelings to himself, always considering others first, that he had rarely given himself the chance to make close friends.

"I was selected by my clan to find the Clow cards. They're a magical deck of cards created by Clow Reed. You know the name?" Syaoran asked, when Syao gave a start.

"It's familiar," Syao said slowly. "Forgive me. Please continue."

"Well, I came from Hong Kong. In the Li clan, magical members are trained from childhood to wield magic and to fight. I was that member in my generation. When Sakura accidentally released the cards, my clan's elders detected it, and sent me here to find the cards. I met Sakura, helped her collect the cards, then transform them into Sakura cards of her own." Syaoran found it relaxing to talk to Syao, even if it was strange to look at Syao and get the feeling that he was looking in a mirror.

"So you're childhood friends?"

"Hardly," Syaoran snorted. "I was a jerk." Syao widened his eyes in surprise, and Syaoran laughed. "Really, I don't mind telling you this; I know I was kind of hostile earlier...sorry about that, but I really get defensive when it comes to my Sakura. We once had a situation in which she was copied by a Clow card, and it hurt her because the card did a few nasty things while in her image."

Syaoran paused to pour himself some water, then turned to Syao. "Sorry! I really tend to ramble when the topic is about Sakura," and he smiled. That was another thing Syao wanted to learn from Syaoran: what it was like to be smiling often, what it was like to be happy.

"Where was I? Oh yeah; me being a jerk. Don't look at me that way; it's true, she'll tell you! I was rude and mean to Sakura when we first met. I was so obsessed with power, and with getting the cards, and becoming stronger, that I always told her things that made her sad. I'm surprised we ended up together," Syaoran said softly. "But how about you and the Princess? Aren't you two, you know, together?"

"We were childhood friends," came the simple answer. And Syaoran knew there was an entire story—a history and a tragedy—behind Syao's words. He put down his glass, and sat down on the counter beside Syao.

"You have to talk about it, you know," Syaoran said soothingly. "You see, if you keep things bottled up, you tend to hurt yourself. And you look like you've been beating yourself up inside."

"How do you know?" Syao was surprised. He thought he'd hidden that well.

"I am you, remember?" Syaoran was tempted to give Syao a playful punch, but decided that it might make the other boy clam up. "You know what I mean. I've done the same things you have. I can tell you're dying to tell her you love her but for some reason, you can't. Not that you don't want to, either; it's more like something's preventing you. Let me tell you something," and Syaoran leaned forward. "It took me several months to finally tell Sakura I loved her, and several months for her to respond. It was hell not knowing, and my powers were sapped for a while. I know you want to get stronger, probably for the same reason I did: to protect someone you love. You have to talk about what hurts you so that you can deal with it and get stronger. I believe that what doesn't kill me makes me stronger."

Syao looked gratefully up at Syaoran. "I've...I never had anyone I could talk to about these things. I never want to burden anyone with my problems."

"It's not a burden. It's a mark of trust," Syaoran said. "When you share your trials with someone else, you let them in, and when others whom you trust can get in, they can lend their strength to you. So...can you tell me about it?"

"I love her," Syao said simply. "There's a reason why we travel to different worlds. We were at the ruins I was excavating..."

"You're an archaeologist? Cool!" Syaoran grinned. "I really admire Sakura's father for that, and if my mom didn't want me to take business in college, I'd go for history and archaeology." Syao was surprised to see a light of admiration in Syaoran's eyes, something he didn't expect to see.

"My father was an archaeologist," Syao said, "so I guess it rubbed off on me."

"You two were close?"

"Very," Syao said, a grateful smile on his face. "He adopted me as an orphan, and raised me himself. I...I had no memories then. I just found myself on the street, in the rain, with everyone else passing me by. They had no reason to pick me up; I was just this grubby street urchin. My father told me that it wasn't pity that made him rescue me; he said that he needed someone to help give meaning to his life. He was like that; he always had a kind word, an explanation, something to make me feel better about myself. And," Syao's eyes softened, "he introduced me to the Princess."

"You're lucky," Syaoran said wistfully. "My dad passed away when I was young."

When Syao and Syaoran glanced at each other, they both smiled.

"There you go. Feels better to smile, right?" Syaoran said. "So...sorry I butted in earlier, but you were saying about the excavation?" Syaoran prodded.

"Oh, yes. One night, at the ruins I was excavating, the Princess suddenly appeared. Her eyes were glazed, and wings just appeared out of her back. When I caught her, the wings disintegrated into so many feathers, and disappeared. Turns out those feathers were her heart and memories, and I learned that without them, she was a lifeless vessel. She was so cold," the memory was hurting Syao, but talking about it was helping him, "like someone dead, and our High Priest sent me to the Dimensional Witch Yuuko so that I could save her life."

"How?" Syaoran asked.

Syao paused to swallow the lump in his throat. "The price I paid to save her is that she will never remember me and the relationship we had, even if I find all her feathers."

Syaoran's mouth opened in a soft "O". He could not even begin to imagine the terrible price Syao had paid. _**Now that's true love**_, he thought, and he was momentarily ashamed of showing off with Sakura in front of him. _**No wonder he watches us. We remind him of what he's given up.**_

"And you agreed?" Syaoran asked.

"I could never let Princess Sakura die," Syao said. "And I'd rather be by her side this way than lose her forever."

"You're very brave," Syaoran said softly. And he wondered: would he have been able to settle for the half-sorta-kinda relationship Syao clearly was contenting himself with? Not to be able to hug or kiss Sakura, or call her in a familiar fashion, or make plans about how it would be like when they married?

_**No I wouldn't**_, Syaoran thought fiercely. _**I would fight. And I'm going to help my other self fight.**_

"So, how far along are you in getting feathers back?" Syaoran asked.

"We have retrieved several already. That we're in your world means there has to be at least one here. Mokona can sense them, and guides us to them."

"I will help you." Syaoran had stood up, and now, he reached out with an open hand to shake Syao's hand. "We'll train together, and we'll find that feather. You don't have to suffer alone."

"Oh no, I couldn't...it would be such an imposition," Syao said.

"It would never be an imposition," Syaoran said fiercely. "I have a vested interest in this. I do want you to have your happy ending. You are me, after all," Syaoran said. "So...let's shake on it?"

Syao looked up gratefully at Syaoran, and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much," he said, and Syaoran smiled.

"Hey, that's what other-world versions of yourself are for," he joked lightly. "But seriously, you should thank Sakura. She's the one who changed me, with her smile."

"I know what you mean," Syao said, and the two boys smiled at one another, then laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, thank you for all the reviews: ) I really appreciate them._

_The focus here is on the two Syaorans, as I'm working on another fanfic in which the story is told from Sakura's point of view. Plus, I do enjoy writing about the two. By the way, yes, Syao is the TRC clone, although at this point only one person in the group knows._

_Notes and thanks at the bottom : )_

**Chapter 4: An Unexpected Discovery**

Dinner was a raucous affair, with Mokona and Keroberos arguing over pieces of steak, Kurogane fending off Tomoyo's unexpected (but not entirely unwelcome) advances, Fay reaching constantly for food that wasn't sushi or sashimi, Syaoran and Syao discussing sword techniques, and the three girls chattering about each other's lives.

Tomoyo was in heaven. Another Sakura and Syaoran to dress up for a school dance, two handsome men, and a cute little bun-shaped thing to design outfits for. She sat at the head of the dinner table, lost in designs and thoughts of fabrics and details, eyes sparkling. An adventure clearly was in the air, and in the six years since Sakura and Syaoran's last adventures, the technology for cameras had progressed so much that she knew how much fun she would have capturing the action.

Princess Saku sat next to Sakura. Tomoyo smiled to see both of them getting along so well. She'd also placed Kurogane and Fay on either side of her, with Mokona in her lap.

It was all just perfect.

"So everyone should be back tomorrow morning to fit their costumes for the school dance. All right?" Tomoyo announced.

"Dance?" Syaoran asked. "What dance?"

"The costume ball! Don't tell me you forgot," Tomoyo chided him. Syaoran looked over at Sakura, who grinned expectantly. He shuddered, fearing what Tomoyo had designed this time.

"We're bringing everyone to the dance?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Yes. Don't worry; it's part of my theme. And since it's an open dance, and I'm one of the organizers, no sweat getting them in," Tomoyo said, gesturing at Syao, Saku, Fay, and Kurogane.

"Theme? Tomoyo-chan, I adore you but I am not getting into a gla...weird costume again," Syaoran pleaded.

"It won't be weird. I promise," Tomoyo smiled, and her eyes gleamed.

"A costume ball?" Princess Saku asked Sakura curiously.

"Oh it's great. You wear masks to hide your face, and wear costumes, then dance!" Sakura told her eagerly. "You're a princess; I'm sure you've been to many dances! Tell me about them, please?"

The Princess' face clouded over. "I...I don't remember. I've lost my memories."

Sakura stared at her. "How?"

"I'm sorry; I don't remember myself," the Princess said sadly.

"No, I'm sorry for bringing it up," Sakura said, embarrassed. She made a mental note to talk to Syao or Fay later and ask about what had happened to the Princess.

When she noticed the time, Sakura called home to tell her father she was staying over at Tomoyo's "to prepare for the school dance." Fujitaka-san simply told her to take care; Sakura's sleepovers at Tomoyo's were so frequent, she had her own closet there.

That evening, Tomoyo, after making sure the boys were provided with sleepwear, toothbrushes, and towels, sat down in her room with Sakura and Princess Saku. The Princess was telling them of their adventures in various countries, and Sakura noticed that Syao figured prominently in the stories.

"He's really determined to help you, isn't he?"

"Yes," the Princess said, "and I am very grateful to him. He is a great friend."

Sakura wondered how the Princess could miss the deep love that shone in Syao's eyes whenever he saw Princess Saku. But bringing it up might be tactless, she thought, and instead, she asked, "So why isn't he your boyfriend yet? It's not like he doesn't like you, and, face it, he's gorgeous," Sakura said.

Princess Saku looked thoughtful. "I can't just assume he has those kinds of feelings for me," she said slowly. "When I saw you and Syaoran kissing, I couldn't help but..." and her voice trailed off as she blushed.

"It's okay," Tomoyo said gently. "You are a teenaged girl; you should be talking about love things!"

Saku smiled, then asked, "What's it like to be kissed by Syaoran?"

Tomoyo giggled, and Sakura blushed.

"I'm sorry!" the Princess said. "Was that a rude question?" 

"Oh, not at all," Sakura said. "It's just hard to answer because there are so many cliches that can be used to describe the sensation. For me, it's like time stops, but I don't really want it to because I want to see tomorrow with him. But I want him to kiss me again. Am I making sense?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Nothing in love makes sense, Sakura-chan." Turning to face the Princess, Tomoyo said, "The thing about being in love is that there are no rules or logic. There's just how you respect and care for the other person."

Princess Saku was processing what they said...and coming up with nothing. But she was determined to do something about her situation with shy Syao.

"Tell me more about this dance, then," she said, with a gleam in her eye.

-0-0-0-

Kurogane watched two chocolate-haired boys and their sheathed swords flash through the air in the courtyard of Tomoyo's home. _**Not bad**_, he thought to himself. _**Not bad at all. **_Though the boy clad in the black shirt and gray jogging pants seemed to have the upper hand, he could tell that the boy in the blue shirt and green pants was going to win the duel. _**And losing is the best way for the 'kid' to learn**_, he thought.

Syao's mouth was set in a determined line as he dueled Syaoran. Syaoran had insisted on blades sheathed for the training session, and it was taking up Syao's concentration simply to avoid the blows from Syaoran's sword.

Then he realized an advantage he had over Syaoran. His legs were stronger, and he could jump higher. Syaoran seemed to be deliberately avoiding his legs...or was he being baited into a mistake again? Syao paid for his hesitation when Syaoran slid his sword under Syao's guard and brought it up to his neck.

"Why did you hesitate?" Syaoran asked, panting, not removing the sheathed sword from Syao's neck. A purple bruise was forming on Syao's arm where Syaoran had dealt him a good blow earlier, but he did not seem to notice it.

"I was trying to see if you were avoiding my kicks or if you were baiting me. Sorry."

"Don't say you're sorry," Kurogane's voice sliced through the morning air, and Syao flinched. "The boy went easy on you, kid. If you hesitate like that in actual combat, you're going to get hurt, and where does that leave you? You won't be able to protect your most precious person if you're hurt."

"Thank you for the lesson, Kurogane-san," Syao said softly.

"Boy," Kurogane addressed Syaoran, who stiffened at the tone. "Are you willing to show him a real lesson?"

"Blades unsheathed?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course."

"If it helps him, yeah," Syaoran said, and he drew his blade out of its sheath.

He was immediately met with a strong blow from above; Kurogane had attacked before he could tell Syao what to watch for. Syaoran quickly composed himself for the battle, allowing his muscles to flow with his mind, and letting his body read his opponent.

The duel lasted for some time and ended as a draw. Though Syaoran was much smaller than Kurogane, he was fast, and he was brilliant at reading Kurogane's moves.

"Kid!" Kurogane said. "Now what did you see?"

"He doesn't watch your face at all," Syao said. "His body moves as though of its own accord, and he quickly assessed your strengths and weaknesses."

"Good, kid. Now learn how to do that as well."

Syao bowed his head, and was surprised to hear Syaoran say, "He will, Kurogane. And when he does, he'll be a match for you."

Kurogane didn't reply, but turned and walked back to the house. Against his will, he thought, _**I'm beginning to like that boy**_.

Syao turned to Syaoran and asked, "But what made you say that?"

"You hold yourself back in practice," Syaoran said. "I think your best motivation is when you are protecting the Princess. But you have to realize that you draw your strength from that source. You have to use it. Also, you seem to have an immunity to pain. It's kind of amazing, really."

"Who, me?"

"Look at your arm."

Syao looked down and finally saw the bruise. "Oh," was all he could say.

"It takes serious will power to be able to ignore physical pain," Syaoran said. "You have to stop denying your own strength in order to become stronger. Okay?"

"I...I'll try."

"Syaoran! Syao! Breakfast!" called Tomoyo. "And after breakfast, fittings!"

"Oh God I forgot about that," Syaoran groaned. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up." Syao nodded, then turned to walk back to the house.

Syaoran bent down to begin his cooldown routine when he noticed that Syao had stopped halfway towards the house and was staring at him. His expression had gone blank, and his eyes had faded in color. The look Syao gave him sent a chill down Syaoran's spine. Syaoran was about to shout and ask whether Syao was OK when color came back to Syao's eyes abruptly, and he shook his head, looking confused. Syaoran sprinted across the lawn to reach Syao's side.

"You're not all right. What happened?"

"I...I have no idea," Syao said. He slowly opened his eyes, which had been squeezed shut, and gingerly felt his head. "I thought could see something beside you. But it doesn't make sense. Sorry for making you worry."

Syaoran looked at Syao. That look Syao had given him was worrisome. It had been empty, as if Syao wasn't all there. Could he be breaking down from all the pressure he's put himself under? Syaoran wondered.

He decided against asking Syao about it, not wanting to aggravate the situation. What Syao probably needed now was rest and food.

"You're overtired. Come on, you really have to try the hash browns Tomoyo's cook makes. They rock," Syaoran said.

As they walked back into the house, Syaoran made a mental note to check out the signs of combat stress and fatigue. The stories Syao had told him about their travels and battles had been rather short, as though Syao were a bit hesitant to talk about the role he'd played in them. Syaoran was guessing Syao had gone through more than he was admitting, and was beginning to succumb to shock. _**I won't let him**_, Syaoran said. _**I want to make sure he's fine so that he can be strong enough to find a way around that price he paid.**_

-0-0-0-

Despite what he was dreading, even Syaoran had to agree that Tomoyo had outdone herself. The royalty costumes for everyone were unique yet clearly themed. Sakura and Syaoran were given white prince and princess costumes with gold trimmings and, in the case of Sakura, a tiny gold tiara, while Princess Saku and Syao received the exact same designs in black with silver trimmings, and the Princess' tiara was silver. Fay and Kurogane's costumes were those of high generals; both were crossed with purple sashes, but Fay's was white and Kurogane's was black. When they all put their costumes on, the effect was startling. Tomoyo was pleased as punch; she took photos of them, and even took some shots in which she had Syaoran and Sakura exchange partners.

As they took the costumes off for adjustments to be made to them, Kurogane drew Fay aside.

"Hey. You've been awfully quiet the past few days. What are you planning?"

"Kuro-wan," Fay said with a weak smile, "is always accusing me of sinister plots."

"It's the children, I can tell. And you've disappeared from the house twice already. Don't play dumb."

"Aww, Kuro-rin. So suspicious!" Fay waved a hand in his direction. "Can't I go out and see pretty girls on my own?"

To his suprise, Kurogane bit back an angry retory. He merely glared at Fay, then released his grip on the magician's shoulder.

"You had better not be hurting anyone," were his last words before he strode back to the main hall.

-0-0-0-

Midnightblue123, yep :) I wanted to write about how the two Syaorans would interact if they weren't as hostile as the Real and Clone in TRC

Hououza, I was partly inspired by that movie, which was the first CCS thing I really paid attention to :)

Keetra, you should go through with your idea. And I decided that Syaoran couldn't hang around Sakura without absorbing her happy personality, especially since he loves her :)

Pipi-chan, chillifritosareyummy, Infiniteternity, Destiny 921, Danielle, Kurai2Hikari, Hikariclowreed, Teruna Hime, tearsfalldownmycheeks, Mysterious Angel Girl, thanks :) Your comments inspire me to continue, and if you have ideas or suggestions, by all means let me know:)

And Lord Archive, thank you again :)


	5. Chapter 5: Interludes

**Chapter 5: Interludes**

When Sakura joined Kurogane, Syao, and Syaoran on Saturday morning for their sparring session, Kurogane was taken aback, as was Syao.

"You going to make the kid fight her, boy?" he mumbled as Syaoran stood next to him.

"Yup," Syaoran said, ignoring the 'boy'. "You probably know why."

"He's going to go easy on her."

"Probably. But even if he doesn't, Sakura's a tough girl, and I asked her to do this because he needs to learn an important lesson," Syaoran said. He was watching Sakura with a proud and loving expression, and the ninja almost smiled. _**He trusts her enough for this, huh?**_

"Er...you want me to what?" Syao looked over at Syaoran, who was grinning. Sakura bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting for her sparring session with Syao to begin. She was in a pink sleeveless top and gray jogging pants; Syao wore his usual black sleeveless turtleneck and brown sweat pants.

"Sakura told me she wanted to fight you and see if she could take you on," Syaoran said, amused by Syao's discomfiture.

"But I can't!" Syao unconsciously backed up a few steps, and Kurogane smirked. Syao blushed and pushed his hands into the pockets of his brown sweat pants.

"Yes, you can," Sakura said cheerfully. "Physical combat only, no magic. Unless you're sexist?"

"Pardon me?" Syao turned to her, looking agonized. "What's that?"

"It means you think that as a girl I'm either weaker or less worthy as an opponent. Is that the case?" She turned her face up towards his and came closer, challenging him.

"N-no, of course not. But I'm your guest, and I can't...just..."

Sakura rolled her eyeballs and looked at Syaoran, who nodded. As Syao was stuttering his objections and apologies, Sakura came at him, aiming the heel of her hand at his chin.

The blow didn't land. Automatically, Syao blocked the attack, and went on to use Sakura's momentum against her, pulling on her arm and pushing her away from him. Sakura reeled momentarily, then pivoted to kick at his chest. She connected, but Syao ignored the pain and sent his arm chopping against the side of her head. Sakura dodged him, but Syao's leg came up in a blurred kick that he stopped an inch from her head.

Syao stood there, panting, unable to believe that he had just fought a girl...an unusual girl but a girl nonetheless, and one who looked just like his Princess. "I'm sorry!" Syao gasped, and lowered his leg.

Sakura grinned at Syao, clearly unfazed. "You're good!"

"Should've knocked her out anyway," Kurogane grumbled, then trudged back to the house.

Syaoran came over, draping his arm over Sakura's shoulders.

"Good girl," and he kissed her cheek. "Syao, I wanted you to learn not to take any opponent for granted. Women kill too, you know. Sorry if it made you feel awkward but it was the best way to drive the point home."

"I understand. And thank you," Syao said. "For everything. For hosting us, taking us to the mall, showing me your library, teaching me how to play video games..."

Syaoran smiled slowly. Poor Syao. He'd never really been given a chance to be a teenager, and Syaoran felt it to be his personal mission to let Syao taste the normal life. After school, since Kurogane and Fai usually chose not to join them, Syaoran and Sakura had taken on the amusing chore of teaching Syao and the Princess how to be normal teenagers.

The Princess had plunged in happily, and now carried a cell phone and joined Sakura and Tomoyo for spa treatments at Tomoyo's large mansion. Syao was taking a little longer, as he tended to hesitate. It was as if he was afraid to be a boy.

"It's my pleasure," Syaoran said. "I like doing all those things, really. I'm glad you didn't hold back completely when fighting Sakura."

"Fighting a girl seems easier than dancing with one," Syao said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Your school dance," Syao blushed. "I...I have the honor to escort the Princess and she keeps telling me she wants to dance, and I have no idea how...what to do..."

"Ah," and Syaoran grinned. "Sakura had that problem with me too during our first school dance in junior high. There's an easy solution, and you already know it."

"Easy solution?" Syao looked eager, and Sakura and Syaoran grinned at each other.

"Dancing is like martial arts," Sakura said, as she placed one of Syaoran's hands around her waist, and held up the other as their fingers entwined. "On three, honey...one, two, three, one two three..."

Syao watched as Syaoran and Sakura moved backwards and forwards to Sakura counting the beat. Sakura was explaining how Syaoran was taking the lead, and how she was matching her steps to his. She was right; it was like making the body flow, after all, just like martial arts.

"The most basic step is like rocking- one, two three. Look at our feet. Syaoran and I are mirroring each other. Then we can vary our steps...Syaoran-kun, twirl me in three...like so. Another variation is, if the music has a flourish, he can lift me up for that...whee!"

Syao watched in fascination, then blushed. This would require being very, very close to the Princess for an extended period of time, and he wondered if he would have the nerve to hold her arm and her waist that way. Then he felt a familiar, beloved presence.

"Princess!" Syao greeted. "Good morning!"

The Princess Saku, in a yellow striped tank top and a short white skirt, had wandered into the courtyard. She smiled upon seeing Syao, and greeted him a good morning.

"What are you doing?" Saku asked Syaoran and Sakura, who were still dancing, revolving on the spot.

"We're teaching Syao how to dance," Sakura greeted her. The Princess' eyes lit up.

"Can I join too?"

"Sure! This makes my job easier, really." And with a mischievous glint in her eyes that Syaoran recognized as the beginnings of one of his girlfriend's matchmaking impulses, Sakura began her lesson again, and made Syao and Saku assume the position they had been in earlier.

He almost laughed out loud when, right on cue, the pair blushed. Syaoran had to give credit to Sakura for keeping a straight face; it was like watching himself when he started dating her: shyness, blushing, stammers, and hesitation were the order of the day.

Sakura kept counting, but she was signaling Syaoran that she intended for them to leave the other pair alone. Syaoran moved towards the main road, and when Sakura joined him, she asked mischievously, "Do you think we should alert Tomoyo?"

"No, baby," Syaoran said, as he placed an arm around her waist. "Let them have this moment."

They walked in companionable silence for a block, then Sakura turned to him. "There's something I don't understand. Why are they on this journey? Why aren't they together? You can tell they deeply care about each other. I know he talks to you, so why not tell me?"

Syaoran was silent, wondering how to explain Syao's predicament to Sakura without activating her impulse to meddle and go for a happy ending. Syao clearly needed to work this one out on his own, and would not be able to progress if someone interfered.

"She lost her memories, and they're on a journey to get them back," Syaoran finally said. "As for their relationship, they need to work it out. Just as we did, remember?" and he looked at her fondly, capturing a stray tendril of Sakura's hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, bringing it up to his lips, and kissing it tenderly.

"You don't kiss me anymore in front of them because you don't want to make Syao feel bad," Sakura said. It was another thing he loved about her; she could be silly, even dense, but she always saw what mattered.

Syaoran lifted his eyes and noticed they were passing a large tree. He turned swiftly and pinned Sakura against it, leaving her breathless.

"Well...they'e not around right now...and you," he brought his lips to barely touch hers, "have no idea how hard it is not to kiss you every chance I have."

"So take your chance now," she whispered, and Syaoran needed no further invitation as he caught her lips in his.

0-0-0

Syao prayed his hands wouldn't go cold and sweaty. The Princess was so near him, he could smell her delicious scent of cherry blossoms. She smiled, and raised her head to his, then they were so near their lips were only fractions apart. Where were Syaoran and Sakura? The world was silent; around them, pink petals were floating lazily downwards in the wind. All Syao had to do was lean forward, and he would be able to taste the Princess, finally.

_**I have no right! She's a princess and I'm just a commoner! **_His mind screamed at him to stop. _**If I start something now, and she forgets me later, I will just be setting myself up, killing myself. That makes me weaker, **_he thought.

"Princess," he breathed softly.

"You know my name," she said quietly. "Please. Use it."

"Sakura," Syao whispered. "I...care about you deeply. I do not wish to disrespect you," he said. And his heart gave a twinge when he saw her frown.

Why? The Princess thought. They were so close, and yet so far. Was something wrong with her? Why couldn't Syao do the things Syaoran did to Sakura? Had he been commanded to help her find her feathers, then, and perhaps did not have feelings for her?

They pulled apart, both blushing, and Syao mumbled, "Let's go back into the house; they might be wondering where we are." And he was surprised when the Princess Saku refused to let go of his hand.

"We'll go together," she said, and smiled.

Syao smiled back. _In his memory, he could see himself as a small boy, hesitating at the entrance of the grand library of the Country of Clow. Perhaps he shouldn't be there; he was feeling very small and worthless. People were surging past him, pushing him this way and that._

_Then he felt a small hand slip into his own. Syao looked to his side, and saw the little Princess smiling at him._

"_Is something the matter, Syaoran-kun?" she asked._

"_I...I was thinking of going to the library but I don't know how," he said shyly. Her hand felt warm in his, and her smile made his heart just as warm. "And I don't think I'm allowed in there."_

_The Princess' eyes widened. "But it's a public library. Why wouldn't you be allowed in?"_

_Syao blushed and shuffled his feet. "Because...because..." and he couldn't find the words._

_Princess Saku's hand tightened on his. "Ah! You're too shy to go in, I get it! Okay. If it will help you feel better, let's go in together. Come on," and she pulled him in, laughing, only to be shushed by the ancient librarian guarding the entrance._

Syao shook his head to clear his thoughts. Those days would never come back, and he would do better not to think of them.

0-0-0

After his delicious dalliance with Sakura, Syaoran walked her home then went back to his own apartment to bathe and change into clean clothes. Syao seemed to be improving with good food, some leisure time, and rest, Syaoran thought with satisfaction, and was none the worse for the weird episode of a few days earlier. Consulting with a shock trauma specialist, Syaoran learned that certain types of combat could induce catatonic shock, or even fugue states similar to what had happened to Syao.

But something nagged at him. It was as if someone else had been looking out at him through Syao's eyes, assessing him for some reason. That was what had chilled him, and so he began searching through his arcane library for books on possession.

As he returned to one book, a passage caught his eye. And Syaoran felt a sense of foreboding when he read the passage.

"Some types of possession are activated only when the vessel—the Possessed—is under stress. This can be benign and often, this will manifest itself in situations where the vessel is in life-threatening situations. Some signs of this include blankness of the eyes, jerky movements—as though the vessel is trying to fight him or herself—accompanied by a far-off stare, and the vessel's inability to remember what has happened."

Like he hasn't suffered enough, Syaoran thought angrily. He remembered what Syao had told him about his childhood—or lack of it. _**Could he have been attacked as a child? Might explain why he's an orphan**_, Syaoran thought. He then turned his attention to exorcism spells. _**Syao deserves a chance to be happy**_, Syaoran thought fiercely, and he feverishly rifled through his books to find a a way to help Syao rid himself of whatever was inside him.


	6. Chapter 6: Hope Glimmers and Fades

**Intersections: A Story of Three Feathers, Chapter 6**

**Dualities and Opposites: Hope Fades for One, And Glimmers for Another**

At the costume ball, when the "Mirror Duality" couples, as Tomoyo called them, entered with their "generals", there was a hush over the school gym. On the left side were Syao and the Princess, accompanied by Kurogane, who was carrying his katana, all in black costumes. On the right side were Sakura, Syaoran, and Fai, all in white costumes; Fai had a white crossbow with little white wings slung over his back. The sleek silhouettes of Sakura's and the Princess' gowns, which flared into trains, were both innocent and sensual. Both Syao and Syaoran looked taller, and because the two boys had gotten closer over the past few days, the illusion was perfect.

Sakura and Syaoran's classmates had been told that Princess Saku and Syao were "friends from out of town made up" to look like them "for the effect", and it worked. Yamazaki began babbling about "doppelgangers" as Chiharu dragged him away. "They're mirror images," Tomoyo told Naoko when asked about the reason for the costumes. Naoko then got that starry-eyed look which meant she was going to write about what she had just seen.

Sakura was on Syaoran's arm, and she could feel him becoming more distant. He hadn't even commented on her costume. She didn't understand why, and it was hard for her to see her affectionate Syaoran become quieter, more distant...he'd even missed their daily good night call to each other for the past two days, and hadn't said a word about it. That was very unlike him—it was like going back to the days when she and Syaoran had first met eight years ago.

He looked tired, and seemed to have been up late reading. In Tomoyo's van, on the way to the dance, he'd consulted a small book in his pocket several times. Now, he was watching Princess Saku and Syao with a strangely determined expression on his face.

Experimentally, Sakura stood on tiptoes and kissed Syaoran's cheek. No response, except for an absent murmur from him, and a slight tightening of his arm around her waist.

Sakura disengaged herself and fled towards the bathroom. She locked herself in one of the stalls and tried not to cry. Just a few days earlier...that was the last time he had kissed her, under the large tree near Tomoyo's house. He had taken his time with her, and they had only torn themselves from each other when they realized that it was almost noon. But now, it was like she wasn't even there. It was the worst dance she'd ever been to with Syaoran.

Tomoyo, busy with last-minute details, never saw her go. Syaoran, watching Syao and the Princess, didn't realize she had left.

Only one person watched her go, and his heart sank because he knew her pain was necessary.

Princess Sakura, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. Syao's hand was in hers, and he was looking so handsome in his black Prince outfit with the silver mask. He was smiling, and she hadn't noticed until then how rosy his lips were, how smooth his cheeks were. She reached up and touched his cheek, and he smiled down at her.

Perhas if she took the initiative, something wonderful would happen. Tomoyo had told her stories of first kisses and relationships that blossomed during school dances, and Princess Saku thought that it would be wonderful if Syao could become more than just her good friend.

Syao was having a hard time controlling himself. He couldn't have let go of the Princess' hand, not even if a feather had floated in front of his nose. Her warm hand in his allowed him to hope that...maybe...the Witch had said they would never have the same relationship, and she would never remember him from before.

But couldn't they meet again, so to speak, as they had during their journeys? Wasn't it possible to build a new relationship from their memories?

The Princess' smiling face beneath his as they swirled to the music gave him fresh heart. Syao hadn't seen her this happy since they started traveling together, not even after she'd won the Piffle World races. He happily led Princess Saku through dance after dance, enjoying her scent, her closeness, her warm skin beneath his own. When he began to lift her up, twirl her, and draw her close, she threw her head back and laughed in joy.

They had danced towards one of the darker sections of the gym, and the Princess Saku tugged on Syao's hand, pulling him outside. She began to run, giggling all the way, and he began to laugh as well. Their laughter rang in the empty school quadrangle, and the moonlight glinted off the accents of their costumes, creating tiny fireflies of light that danced around Syao and the Princess.

She darted behind some of the cherry trees in the school grounds, leading him on a merry chase. Each time Syao caught her, she would laugh and tickle him in a sensitive spot, forcing him to let go, so that the chase could begin again.

_**So this is what high school is like**_, he thought joyfully, and when Syao finally caught her, he lifted the Princess up by the waist and spun around until they collapsed on the grass of the school's lawn in a mess of taffetta, lace, and limbs.

Syao rolled over, and found himself above the Princess, their faces so close their noses almost touched.

"I like school dances," the Princess said softly. "Don't you?"

"I do, Princess." When she frowned, he corrected himself. "Saku."

"What do you feel for me, Syao?" Princess Saku whispered against his lips, which were dangerously close to hers.

_**Damn the consequences**_, Syao thought. _**I am going to tell her, and then maybe I will show her! Just like Syaoran does with Sakura!**_

"You...Saku...I...I lov..." Syao began, then gasped as the Princess sat up, suddenly glassy-eyed. He recognized the signs; she had felt the presence of her feather, and was beginning to enter that strangely dazed state. He caught her as she collapsed, and was surprised when Fai appeared beside them. On his shoulder was Mokona, whose eyes were wide open. And behind him was Syaoran.

"I saw you two leave. For a moment, I thought you were going to..." Fai smiled teasingly. "Anyway, Mokona sensed the feather, and so we followed you."

"Where is it?" Syao was suddenly on full alert. He picked up the Princess' limp form, then handed her to Fai. "Please watch over her."

"I feel it underground," Mokona said. "Under that building," and she pointed at the high school building.

Syaoran had already summoned his sword and removed his mask. "There's an access to the basement from the side," he said, and Syao nodded. "Mokona...please give me Hien!"

"Okay!" Hien appeared from Mokona's mouth, and Syao caught it as he and Syaoran ran for the side door. Automatically, Syaoran turned to cover Syao's back.

The first thing they noticed was that the basement was very cold.

"Have you done blind fighting?" Syaoran whispered to Syao.

"Yes," Syao said. No more words were necessary; the two crept down the stairs, senses on full alert for whatever might meet them.

Which was a good thing, because in the pitch darkness, something whirled past them, lashing out at both of them at the same time. The thing snaked out tendrils and attempted to strangle them.

Syaoran yelled, "Go high!" to Syao, who immediately kicked out at the thing's upper regions, while Syaoran slashed at the thing's lower "body". It dissolved, leaving the two boys breathless and surprised at the quick resolution to the fight.

"That was too easy," Syaoran kept his sword up as he spoke.

"I agree. Let's stay alert," Syao said. They moved forward, Syao leading the way and Syaoran checking behind them regularly. Something glowed ahead of them, and as they came closer, they found a feather in a translucent globe floating in the air.

_**Just like that? **_Syao wondered. He looked at Syaoran, who nodded, then Syao cautiously reached towards the feather. It floated towards him, and he caught it easily.

"I'm going to light up the place," Syaoran said, and he cast his fire ofuda.

Nothing. Just the steady dripping of leaky pipes, the shadows of discarded chairs and desks, the colors of graffiti, and the occasional rat scurrying for shelter.

The two boys carefully made their way out of the basement, and nothing else attacked them. They walked across the lawn, back to where the Princess, Fai, and Mokona were waiting. Syao knelt next to the Princess, cradled her slim form in his arms, and placed the feather above her heart; it dissolved into her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

Syaoran then broke the silence.

"So that's a feather?"

"Yes. It's her heart and memories," Syao said.

"I see. So will you be moving on to the next world?" And Syaoran was surprised when he realized he felt sorry about the prospect of Syao leaving.

"No." Mokona had suddenly piped up. "There's more in this world."

"Huh?" Syao looked up. "That doesn't happen often."

"Well this isn't your usual world," Mokona said. "There's a lot of power here."

Fai watched the two boys quietly. They were coming together in harmony, and it made him feel good to see that. But he had also seen a small white-clad figure drop out of the window of the ladies' room and run away, in the direction of Sakura's home.

"Syao, take Mokona. I have to go to the little boy's room," Fai said airily and with a huge grin on his face. As soon as he was out of sight, he broke into a run so that he could catch up with Sakura and make sure she got home safely.

Princess Saku then woke up to find Syao holding her gently. When her feather had been returned, she had been in front of the grand Clow library as a little girl. She was talking to someone who wasn't there, and pulling that person into the library.

_**How many times is this going to happen? **_she wondered. Someone very important to me is always missing in my memories, and it makes me sad.

"Are you all right?" Syao asked. She stared into those deep amber eyes, in which she could see his expression. _**He really does care about me**_, she thought, and maybe, just maybe...

Syao was reality, she thought. Was there any sense in trying to recover memories of someone who wasn't there? In trying to revive a past which she could no longer live, when Syao was there, Syao was real, and he...

_**I need to know how he feels about me!**_

She was about to raise her lips to his when she realized that they weren't alone, and she blushed, disguising her action as a cough.

"Yes, I'm all right. Thank you, Syao-kun," she said softly.

Now they had lost that magical moment when they were alone. Princess Saku had never regretted finding a feather more than she did now.

He held her close, stroking her hair gently. Syao, though he did not know it, was thinking the same thing the Princess had. He felt he would never be able to say those things to her again, to be as bold as he had been, and his heart...oddly, he felt stronger.

_**It is possible**_, Syao thought. _**The past may no longer matter. There is hope for us—perhaps someday.**_

Above them, Tomoyo was moaning about having lost the chance to videotape the whole business, and asked Syaoran, "Where is Sakura?"

And to his embarrassment, Syaoran could not answer her for the first time in six years.

What he didn't realize yet was that he had, for the first time in six years as well, fought without Sakura by his side.

0-0-0

Sakura ran almost blindly, but she was fast. Fai had to take longer strides and leap over obstacles to keep her in sight, all the while trying not to make a sound to alert Sakura to the fact that she was being followed--not an easy thing to do in his ornate costume.

She made it home, and Fai leapt onto the branch outside her bedroom. Sakura never noticed him; she collapsed onto her bed and began to cry in earnest. And Fai thought that there were only a few moments in which he had hated himself more than he did now.

_**I'm sorry, Sakura**_, he thought, _**for forcing this on you and Syaoran. But it's necessary. And you're much stronger than the Princess is right now. Please forgive me.**_

He waited until Sakura had fallen asleep, and then he turned to go back to the high school. _**I hope her pain is worth the happiness I can buy for those two**_, Fai thought, _**if only for a while.**_

And he wondered at how Tomoyo had hit on the idea for the costumes. Perhaps she knew more than he gave her credit for. She couldn't be this close to the Cardcaptor without being a very perceptive person, after all. Mirrors...what many people didn't realize about mirrors were that reflections were not exactly the same as what stood before the mirror.

"Indeed. One is positive, and one is negative," A tall, raven-haired boy fell into step next to him. Fai sighed. Again his mind had been read, but then he had struck a bargain with a very unusual young man.

"Sakura and Syaoran have a strong relationship," Fai said.

"Do you think it is right for you to risk that love for the sake of the other two?" Mediterranean-blue eyes met Fai's light-blue eyes.

"I think I know how far I can push," Fai replied.

"And are you sure about that?"

"You know he's suffering. You know he's in this through no fault of his own. I'm just trying to strengthen him," Fai said.

"And at what expense?"

Fai turned to reply, but then he was gone.

0-0-0

_Thank you again for the reviews and PMs! Please, keep them coming :) One feather down, two to go...and will Sakura and Syaoran's relationship survive as Syao and the Princess' relationship deepens? Mirrors are the key here :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Intersections Chapter 7: **

**The usual disclaimer**: I don't own the TRC and CCS characters, but I would date any of the guys there in a heartbeat, haha.

Thank you, thank you for the reviews and for reading! I can't believe this story has gotten over a thousand hits already! I really appreciate it, and to all who reviewed, here's a fast update. The story is actually done, but I like to fix and polish as I go along. Thanks, and once this story is complete, I will finish"Body Memories" (chapter 7 up) and begin the new one!

**Author's note**:

I have to explain something here. There is a theory that two versions of the same soul cannot coexist in a single world. When the balance is disrupted, one inevitably begins feeding off the other one's positive energy—usually the interloper.

* * *

_**The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost. (G. K. Chesterton) **_

* * *

_**Good Night, Sweet Prince **_

It was a subdued group that traveled back to Tomoyo's home. Sakura was missing, as was Fai. Syao and the Princess, however, had become more relaxed, and she leaned against him on the way home. Syaoran watched them with satisfaction, and once at Tomoyo's house, Syaoran collapsed in a heap on the sofa in the drawing room, while Syao escorted the Princess to her room.

Tomoyo gave Syaoran a searching look, and seemed as though she were about to say something, but she shook her head, then left for her wing of the house.

Syao found that his earlier high had dissipated, leaving behind a warm feeling of contentment. Moments like these made his lonely quest to find the Princess' feathers worthwhile. _**I will remember this, **_he thought, _**all of this, and I will use this memory to become stronger. For her sake.**_

The Princess stood quietly in front of her bedroom door, and thanked him for the dances. He turned to leave, when...

"Syao-kun?"

"Yes, Prin...Saku?"

"I had fun tonight. With you." She was smiling softly at him, and Syao found himself smiling back.

"It's good when you smile," Princess Saku said. "I wish you would do that more often."

"For you, yes," he said gratefully. He wanted to touch her again, hold her hand, or, God, even kiss her. But Syao knew the moment had passed, and he did not want to force the Princess into anything she would not be ready for. _**Plus I bet King Touya would cross dimensions to chop me into cat meat if I ever did anything like that!**_

Which was why he was surprised when her hand slipped into his, and she came oh-so-close to him.

"Hold me. Please. Just for a while," Princess Saku asked him.

And Syao gratefully enfolded her into his arms, melting when he felt her arms snake around his waist and pull him closer as well. She leaned into him, drinking in his scent; Syao smelled like clean cotton and library books.

Syao bent down, and, as lightly as he could, kissed the Princess' hair. She looked up at him, not smiling anymore, but with a gentle look on her face. After what seemed like an eternity of drowning in those emerald-green depths, Syao realized that she was tiptoeing up...and Saku kissed his cheek tenderly.

"Good night, sweet prince," she whispered, then, reluctantly, she let his hand go and closed her door.

Syao stood in the darkness, a silly grin on his face, his fingers touching the place on his cheek where Princess Saku had kissed him.

"I love high school," he murmured.

And he came down to earth with a thud. When they found the feathers on this world, what would happen then?

* * *

_**Making My Other Self See Sense**_

"Why isn't Sakura here, boy?" Syaoran turned to see that Kurogane had come up behind him, eyeing him oddly.

"I..." And Syaoran finally realized what had been missing the whole night: Sakura. He remembered escorting her to the dance, but in the chaos of things, he never even noticed she was gone.

Kurogane saw the look of confusion cross Syaoran's face. Given the magician's absence so soon after the girl had vanished, he had put two and two together.

"Go to her. Now." There was no arguing with the ninja's tone.

"I can't." Syaoran bowed his head. "There's something I have to do. I have to help..."

"Something more important than the girl who loves you?" Kurogane interrupted as he raised his thick brows. "Boy, you are stupid. And here I thought you weren't." Snorting in annoyance, Kurogane left the room, brushing past Syao, who was on his way back.

Syaoran stood frozen, like a statue, in the middle of Tomoyo's living room. Syao took one look at him, and understood that something had gone wrong.

"Syaoran?" He strode over and shook Syaoran's shoulders. "Syaoran!" Syao called more loudly.

"I..." and Syaoran turned anguished eyes to Syao. "I think I just hurt Sakura."

Syao stood there, stunned. He'd been so wrapped up in the Princess and in the euphoria of the moment that he'd never noticed what was going on. But yes, Sakura had disappeared from Syaoran's side.

"Then you can apologize. She loves you. She will forgive you," Syao said.

"I can't! I have to...I mean, things are going so well between you and your Princess. I have to stay and make sure you find your happy ending." Syaoran's eyes were wild, and for a moment, Syao had to resist the impulse to run away from Syaoran.

Syaoran suddenly grabbed Syao by the shoulders.

"That day when we first sparred...what did you see that didn't make sense?"

"Uh..." and Syao thought back frantically. "I saw what I often see when I black out. A boy, looking just like me, trapped in some chamber. I thought I saw him beside you. It's just a recurring nightmare, really."

"You looked like you were someone else!" Syaoran raised his voice. "I've been reading. You say you have no memories, that you black out...I thought you might be a victim of a psychic attack or possession attempt. I've been trying to cast a spell to help you, but it hasn't been working."

Syao was aghast. "Syaoran. Listen to yourself. You can't control my destiny any more than I can yours. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you!" Syaoran roared, and Syao stepped back warily. "When you came here, you looked tortured and unhappy. I was happy! And I want you to be like me--happy!"

Syao couldn't believe his ears. "Was happy! 'Was', Syaoran, 'was'! Can you hear yourself? Are you happy without Sakura right now?" Part of Syao was recoiling in shame; how dare he talk this way to the boy who had helped him so much?

But Syaoran was being a fool, and Syao owed it to him to tell him so. "Why does my happiness matter to you? Shouldn't Sakura's happiness be first? Didn't you tell me how, when you fought that last card, you were willing to give up 'your most cherished emotion' for her sake? Where is that feeling now?" Syao roared back.

"You ungrateful..." Syaoran was pacing the room restlessly, running his hands through his messy chocolate-colored hair. "You can't judge our relationship?"

"Judge? You should talk! You're the one who's meddling in mine, and destroying yours!" Syao roared back. _**This is not me! Why am I acting this way?**_

Syao turned away, and felt darkness descending over himself again. Had Syaoran been able to see Syao's face, he would have seen that strange expression coming into Syao's face again. When Syao spoke, his tone was flat and cold. "You deny the source of your power and turn your back on it. You weaken yourself."

Then he was back again. Syao cursed mentally for having blacked out in the middle of an argument. Thankfully, Syaoran was silent as well. Then, "Hey! Don't you appreciate the help I've given you?" Syaoran snarled.

Syao turned around. "Help? You know what makes it worse? Because tonight reminds me of what I've given up!" Syao screamed. "I can't fool myself that everything will be all right!" He ran his hands through his tousled bronze hair agitatedly. "Are there going to be school dances on the next world? Probably not. I can't get too close to the Princess because every time she manages to remember me, it all just disappears."

He took a step towards Syaoran, who unconsciously mirrored him. "You...you have someone who has loved you for six years. Six years! If we are indeed the same age, then you two fell in love when I had just been getting to know the Princess. What I'd give for that! No, I already have!"

Syaoran gestured wildly as he spoke. "I know what you've suffered. But you're another me, and I can help..."

"I'M NOT YOU!" Syao yelled. "God, why can't you understand that?"

The two boys now stood nose to nose, cheeks flushed in anger.

"I'm not you," Syao said quietly. "I have my own life, my own trials. You should be living your life. Not mine. I am not ungrateful. Far from it, Syaoran. But all this...the dance, the teenage things you've introduced me to...just shows me what I've given up. Can you understand that?"

Finally, blessedly, Syaoran began to breathe slower. Syao's words were getting through, and he was suddenly horrified at himself.

"I haven't called her in three days. I haven't kissed her in three days. I ignored her at the dance. I've never done these things to her before...and I promised I would just fall in love with her all over again if anything ever happened," Syaoran whispered.

"Then you should," Syao said in a strained tone. "Because...do you really want to know what it's like if she were no longer within your reach...like me and the Princess? To have a relationship that's neither here nor there?"

Their eyes met, and Syaoran saw how Syao was clenching his fists. _**Like me, **_he thought. _**Sakura told me I do that when I'm trying to suppress something.**_

Syaoran was surprised by the sudden flood of memories that came over him. Discovering Sakura was the Cardcaptor. Realizing that he was falling for her. Making that teddy bear for Sakura, counting stitches. The many times he'd tried to confess to her. The first time he'd called Sakura's name in that elevator. His joy upon realizing that not only had Sakura confessed her love for him, he also remembered who she was. Their first kiss.

And he whirled on the balls of his feet and sped towards Sakura's house, leaving Syao behind.

For the first time, Syaoran wept as he ran. How could he have been so stupid?

Little did he know that he was not the only boy that night with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**_Rene_****_wed Promises_**

Sakura tossed in her sleep, and finally sat up. She realized she'd fallen asleep in her ball gown, and she dragged herself to the bathroom to take it off. She cold-creamed her makeup off, rinsed her face, then brushed her teeth, and winced when she saw how red and swollen her eyes were. She couldn't remember having cried so hard since she thought she had lost Syaoran in that clock tower six years ago.

And that was when she heard a soft noise in her bedroom.

_**Damn it**_, she cursed. _**I left the Key and the Cards in my room**_! Annoyed at her lapse, she searched the toilet for a weapon, and since the only thing there was a newspaper, she rolled it up, switched off the light, and crept out.

Someone was standing above her bed, bending down towards the lump of pillows there.

Sakura brought the newspaper down hard on the person's head, and was surprised when she was wrestled easily to the bed, pinned down under her attacker's weight. She was about to scream for Syaoran when someone kissed her. Hard.

Without thinking, she brought her knee up the way Syaoran had taught her, and connected with an extremely sensitive part of her attacker's body. He moaned, and rolled off her. Sakura heard the moan, recognized the voice, then realized he smelled like pine and tea...like Syaoran!

"Syaoran!" she gasped, and she brought her hands up to her face. "I...I'm so sorry!" She switched on the lamp by her bed.

"Mmmff," was his weak response, and he smiled faintly. After a few seconds of panting, his face returned to its normal shade from the puce color it had been earlier.

"I guess I deserved that," he said. "I'm such an asshole."

"What?" Sakura was surprised by his language.

Syaoran sat up, and winced. "I guess I ruined the dance for you," he said. "Sakura, I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Silence stretched out as Sakura looked down at him. The light was behind her, and Syaoran could not read her expression.

Sakura saw that Syaoran's eyes were swollen, just like hers. Could he have been crying too? She couldn't remember a time when he had ever cried in front of her.

She sat down carefully next to him.

"Yes, you ruined the dance," she began. "You ignored me for the past few days too. And you...you haven't given me a good night call for those days as well."

Her voice was still and small. Syaoran longed to touch her, but he didn't know if she would welcome any advances from him tonight, especially not since she was in her underwear...

Her underwear!

He stood up abruptly and turned around, blushing violently. "Sakura!"

"Huh?"

"Y...You...your..." and he pointed a shaking finger at her clothing, or lack thereof.

_Syaoran is __**stammering**_Sakura couldn't believe her ears. The last time he'd stammered was on their first date. And for heaven's sake, what was he pointing at? She looked down, then turned beet red, and fled into the toilet with a loud "Hoee!"

He waited patiently for her to come back. Syaoran was embarrassed; he'd never really noticed just how well-built Sakura was, and he was annoyed at himself for noticing. Then he heard her call him.

"Sakura?"

"Um..." and her hand waved from the bathroom door. "I forgot...could you give me my big nightshirt? It's draped over the chair in front of my study table."

_Nightshirt_, he thought, and found a violently pink, thick nightshirt right where she said it would be. He handed it to her, and waited.

When she came out of the bathroom, they both blushed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I don't know what came over me," Syaoran began. "I just wanted to help Syao, and then things..."

Sakura discovered that she did not want to hear it, but she did want him to kiss her.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up," Sakura said softly.

Syaoran shut up, then, "Does this mean you're breaking up with me?" His heart ached as he said the words.

"What?" Sakura almost yelled, and Syaoran clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Are you stupid?" she asked in a fierce whisper.

"I am! I'm the stupidest guy in the world. That's why I'm here, and that's why I'm apologizing!" Syaoran shot back.

"Why would I want to break up with you?"

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. "You don't? Really?"

The bedroom, which had seemed so dark and gray earlier, was in Syaoran's point of view suddenly filled with light.

"When I said I loved you, I meant it," Sakura said crossly, and she pouted. Then she gasped when Syaoran lifted her up, spun her around, then kissed her. Hard.

"Oh how I've missed you," Syaoran said, when they came up for air. "I'm such an idiot..."

"Stop saying that. I already know it," she teased.

"Good thing. Now," and Syaoran rubbed her nose with his, "am I forgiven?"

"You really are an idiot," she grumbled, but that was all she got out before Syaoran crushed her lips with his again.

0-0-0

Syaoran woke up when the sunlight streamed into his eyes. He raised an arm to ward it off when he realized that his arm was white.

_**My God, I'm still wearing that Prince costume!**_

He was about to stand up when he realized two things. First, he wasn't in his own room. This room was pink and peach. Second, he couldn't move because someone adorable was asleep on his arm, using it as a pillow.

A hot flush crept over Syaoran's cheeks when he realized that he'd literally slept with Sakura. He tried to disentangle himself, frantic with fear. _**Someone might say I took advantage of her!**_

"Don't worry." Syaoran's hair stood on end when he heard someone else speak. "I was here. You two didn't do anything except, ugh, kiss. A lot." Kero-chan was digging into a cupcake as he spoke. He slurped his paws, then, "Good thing neither of you snore."

"I..." Syaoran blushed again. "I should be going home now."

"Don't," Kero-chan said. "I think it would be better if she wakes up and finds you there. She's missed you, ya know?"

"Yeah, I'm an idiot of the highest degree. I know that. I came here to make up with her," Syaoran said.

"Well, if you two are making out, I'm leaving."

"How did you get that cupcake?" Syaoran asked. A whiff of Sakura's cherry blossom scent wafted up to him, and he inhaled. God but he had missed her! "What if Sakura's dad saw you?"

"Sakura's dad isn't home. Not that I'm telling you to do anything indecent," Kero-chan swallowed the last of the cupcake, "but I'd make good use of the time if I were you." He flew out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Syaoran lay back again, and Sakura curled into him, murmuring in her sleep. He stroked her hair, and thought, _**I so owe Syao for this one**_.

"Syaoran?" She opened her beautiful eyes sleepily.

"I'm here, Sakura," Syaoran said, and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

"So am I. The next time you see me acting the way I did," Syaoran said, "feel free to give me another kick in the you-know-where."

"Are you ever going to stop apologizing?" Sakura covered her head with a pillow.

"No. Because I can't imagine what would happen if you don't forgive me."

"I already have." Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

Syaoran gently raised the pillow, throwing it to one side. He bent down, and kissed Sakura gently.

"Mmm. That was nice. What was that for?" she asked.

"I just wanted to remind myself of what it was like to kiss you."

"We did that all night, last night," she giggled.

"Not enough. I have to remember what it's like to almost lose you," he said sorrowfully.

She raised a hand to his cheek. "You won't."

He kissed her hand as well. "I love you, Sakura Kinomoto. Do you know that?"

"I love you too, Syaoran Li. Now quit being sappy," she said lightly.

"I don't care. I'll be sappy all I like," he sassed back. "But really, I do."

"I know." They nuzzled together, then both sat up quickly, sensing yet another magical presence.

The book where the Sakura cards had been kept was glowing. On top was the last card they had transformed together, and now, something was coming out of it. Sakura and Syaoran watched as a feather drifted out of the card, and floated lazily towards them. They caught it together.

"Is this what I think it is?" Sakura asked.

"It is." And Syaoran laid it gently on Sakura's bedside table.

She stood up. "We have to get dressed and bring it to the Princess!"

A hand pulled her back down on the bed.

"Never mind that. It can wait," Syaoran said as he rolled her under him. "Some things...some people...are more important. I learned that last night," and he kissed her yet again.

"And you figured that out yourself?" she asked teasingly.

"So to speak." And Syaoran bent down, vowing to always remember what mattered most.

* * *

**_And In The Meantime... _**

"Mekkyo!" Mokona suddenly started in the middle of breakfast.

"Where is it?" Syao was suddenly alert.

"I can't get a clear fix on it...but it feels..." and Mokona concentrated for a moment, "kinda lovey dovey."

"What does that mean?" Syao asked, puzzled.

"I have no idea. But it's coming from that direction," and she pointed.

"Good, I've been bored," Kurogane said, having just sauntered into the breakfast room.

"I don't sense any danger," Mokona said curiously.

"I'll go look for it," Syaoran said.

"I'll go with you!" Mokona leapt onto Syaoran's shoulder, and they set off.

When Fai stood up and stretched, he said, "I think I'll go help him."

"No you won't," Kurogane growled, and grabbed Fai's arm. "Where were you last night?"

"Aww, Kuro-tan is jealous of my night life," Fai said.

"Are you meddling again?" Kurogane kept a steady gaze fixed on Fai.

"No idea what you're talking about," Fai said calmly.

Fai and Kurogane stared at each other for a few moments, then Kurogane released the mage.

"You better not have had anything to do with what happened to Sakura and the boy," Kurogane said, never dropping his gaze from Fai's eyes.

A soft cough interrupted them. Tomoyo had entered the kitchen. She eyed the plates, then said, "I can have more breakfast prepared if you're going to fight over the pancakes," she smiled.

Kurogane and Fai knew better than to point out that she very well knew they weren't fighting over pancakes. But Tomoyo was so perceptive, almost frighteningly so, that Fai decided to pick up a fork and sit down again.

"You saved me from the big mean greedy puppy! Thank you!" he said cheerfully.

Kurogane snorted in annoyance, and walked out.

Tomoyo sat across Fai, her beautiful violet eyes inscrutable. Fai could not tear his gaze away from her.

"I like it when people try to help others," she said in her soft voice. "Especially Syao and Princess Saku. But sometimes," and she poured herself some tea, "some other people get hurt in the process."

"Sometimes it's inevitable, Tomoyo-chan," Fai smiled at her.

"Ah, but what if the person who is trying to help is the one who ends up hurting himself?" Tomoyo continued stirring her tea. "I would think that sometimes, one has to be selfish in order to avoid hurting others. Ne?"

She stood up, smiled at Fai, and left him alone in the breakfast room, staring off into the distance.


	8. 8: Falling Apart, Falling Into Place

**Intersections Chapter 8: Things Falling Apart, Things Falling Together **

* * *

**A Magician Panics**

Fai's eyes snapped open. He could feel something draining his power. The seal which he had been carefully maintaining on an eye and a heart was beginning to break.

He thought, _**It can only break if the owner escapes****...and I would have known about it**_. Or if something had happened to trigger the slumbering thing he kept sealed.

_**I can't let this happen! **_Fai thought wildly. _**He deserves a chance to be happy! **_

Or, it dawned upon him, he had greatly underestimated the powers of Sakura and Syaoran. If so, then he had failed. Not only would the price he paid be wasted, he might have hurt two people unnecessarily.

Dressing quickly, he looked over at Kurogane's sleeping form across the room. Still snoring. Good. He slid the door to the balcony open, dropped down to the ground, and then stopped. _**Where will I find that person I made a bargain with then?**_

He did not know.

* * *

**Memories and Moving Forward**

Syaoran went home for a quick change and shower, eager to rid himself of the white costume. Too many bad memories. He swore never to treat Sakura that way ever again, because he hated seeing her cry. Realizing that he had made her cry made him feel even more ashamed of himself, but he vowed he would grow up and remember to keep her feelings in mind—always--and be more sensitive to her.

On the way back to Sakura's house, he was caught up in the memory of going out with her, Tomoyo, and Eriol—_**that scheming bastard!**_—when they were twelve. It was to a bear show, and Syaoran had spent the day watching Sakura, longing to touch her, to tell her how he felt.

_I blushed each time her green eyes met mine. I kept walking away from her whenever I felt close to losing control of myself, and I came so close to crying when she disappeared in the elevator. That's when I first screamed her name, and she was so happy to hear me say it._

_And how wonderful it was to hug her, really hug her, for the first time. Sure, I'd caught her in my arms in the past, but never on purpose. I'll never forget inhaling her scent, feeling her skin under mine, listening to her faint "Hoee?" of confusion. If someone had told my twelve-year-old self that I would be dating her, embracing her, kissing her, I would've told that someone that they were crazy back then, because I was convinced she didn't think of me that way._

_And if that someone had told me I would one day hurt her and be inconsiderate of her feelings, I would have cut that person in half._

_**My memories make me strong**_, Syaoran thought, and smiled as he remembered the boy he had been. It felt good to be who he was now, remembering who he was then.

Sakura was making breakfast when Syaoran let himself in with her key, came into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, inhaling her sweet scent as he did.

"Someone sure is making up for lost time," she said, as she accepted a kiss from him.

"I know am," he said, as he nuzzled her neck, then experimentally, he licked it, tasting Sakura, who giggled.

"Hey. I do not taste like hash browns," she said, and turned around to face him.

"Yeah, you taste better," he grinned. She returned his smile, and turned to peel the casings off the sausages.

"Sakura," His eyes were dark and serious. Sakura knew he wanted to discuss something important from his tone.

"As soon as I finish making breakfast. OK with you?" she said lightly.

"Can I talk while you cook?"

"Sure."

* * *

**About A Boy**

"First things first. What brought me back were memories of us," Syaoran said. "For a while there I was obsessed with making sure Syao was happy that—well, he was right—I lost track of what mattered most. And that's you, and our relationship."

Sakura turned to face Syaoran, and saw an expression of such love in them, she almost forgot what she was doing.

"I don't know what came over me. I'm not excusing myself, Sakura, but...the compulsion really disturbed me. And I've put my finger on the trigger. It's Syao," Syaoran said. "I've always sensed something off about him. I thought it was just his depression, but after our argument last night..."

"You argued with him? Syaoran, for heaven's..."

"Please, listen," Syaoran stood up, and leaned against the counter, facing Sakura as she turned over the potato patties. He told her everything: their first sparring match, and how Syao had gone blank, how Syao didn't know his own background, how he had suddenly become obsessed with helping Syao, and the weird episode of how they had retrieved the first feather. About his research, and his theory of possession.

"I see." Sakura looked thoughtful as she switched the burners off and transferred the sausages and hash browns to a plate. "Sit! Eat first, then we talk!"

Syaoran meekly set the table, grinning at Sakura as he did. He remembered the first time she had cooked for him, back when—though he didn't know it—she was trying to confess her feelings for him. She had made spaghetti, Syaoran remembered. Assisting her in the kitchen made him feel warm, because he could imagine himself in, say, five years' time, as her husband, doing the same chores with her.

"You're smiling. What are you thinking?" Sakura asked curiously.

"How nice it will be when I do these chores with you as Mrs. Li," Syaoran grinned.

Sakura smiled slowly. He'd never said that before, and she knew that it took a lot for Syaoran to say things like that—things that promised a lifetime together. And she was happy, because she knew that Syaoran's promises were meant to be kept.

"Well, so long as you do the driving and the accounting, we'll be fine," she said, and they smiled at each other.

_**It's good to be back where my heart lives**_, Syaoran thought.

They ate in companionable silence. When she finished her food, Sakura said, "I don't think Syao is possessed. Based on what you told me, especially that vision of the other boy, he may have some kind of split personality. That's more dangerous."

"I don't understand it either," Syaoran said. "I would like to know what's wrong with him, and to help him."

"He helped you already," Sakura pointed out, "by knocking some sense into you yesterday. So now you're pretty much returning the favor. And I sense that he's not a bad guy...he just has something that has to be worked out."

"Your instincts are always good, Sakura," Syaoran said thoughtfully. "What it is that Syao's wrestling with is not something I understand. I wish I could."

"But Syao's right, you know. You aren't him, and you can't control his destiny. Plus, remember what Mizuki-sensei once said—that nothing is coincidence, and there is only destiny? There's a reason for all of this, although I don't know what. A reason why you're the only one who sees what's happening to him." Sakura reached over and speared a small piece of potato patty that Syaoran wasn't eating.

"I just hate not knowing," Syaoran said.

"Oh, now you're beginning to sound like me," Sakura teased. "Curious like a cat, eh? Besides, even if you found out, what can we do? It's not exactly our expertise, you know," she added.

Syaoran sighed. "You're right, Sakura-baby." He reached over, pulled her face closer, and rubbed her nose with his.

"I do know there's someone we can call to ask about this," Sakura grinned. She knew how much Syaoran detested 'that guy' for having meddled in their lives several years ago.

Syaoran groaned. "Can't be helped, I guess. Do you know where Eriol is these days?"

"Heard he was at Eton, but...well, Tomoyo would know," Sakura said.

She stood up, then came behind Syaoran's seat, wrapping her arms about his strong shoulders.

"We'll help Syao. I know what this means to you. Okay?"

"Well, he did remind me to stay focused on what's important." And Syaoran turned around to rub Sakura's nose with his own. She giggled.

"Good boy," Sakura grinned.

Syaoran gently turned her around, and sat her in his lap. Then they were kissing again, but this time, something in Syaoran had changed. Sakura sensed an attractive new aggressiveness in him. Syaoran's hand climbed to her nape, and then she felt, for the first time, his tongue probing at her lips, seeking entrance. Sakura opened them, and they explored each other's mouths, tentatively at first, then more passionately.

How long they were that way, Sakura and Syaoran never realized. Both of them knew they were crossing over a new threshold in their relationship, and this time, Sakura would control how it progressed. The kiss was deep and delicious, and Syaoran mentally kicked himself for even having thought that something else was worth giving this up for.

When they broke apart, Syaoran hugged her, cradling her head near his neck. She had tasted sweet, despite their breakfast, and he knew he wanted more, so much more, but decided not to push it.

"Mmm," Sakura purred. "I liked that, Syaoran."

"Me too." Syaoran traced the curves of her face with his fingertips. They had literally grown up together, and he enjoyed seeing the changes in her. Then, a hilarious thought came to mind.

"Aren't you glad Tomoyo-chan wasn't here to capture this?" Syaoran asked. "Then again, maybe I would ask for a souvenir DVD of our first soul kiss," he said with a roguish grin.

Sakura was about to reply when the doorbell suddenly rang. She started upwards and said "Hoee?

"If we're lucky, that's Tomoyo. She'll be wanting a repeat performance," Syaoran smirked. "I'd be happy to give her one."

"Pervert," Sakura punched his arm playfully. Syaoran caught her in his arms and rubbed her nose with his. "Absolutely yes, with you around," he said.

Syaoran helped her up, and said, "I don't sense Tomoyo at the door. I'll do the dishes because you cooked. Go check who it is, before I give you that repeat performance."

Sakura dodged his playful embrace, laughing, and went for the front door.

* * *

**Plots Within Plans Within Plots**

A tall young man with dark hair and midnight-blue eyes walked towards the place where the last feather was to be hidden. He'd kept custody of all three feathers all these years, carefully shielding them from detection. His shielding likewise prevented him from being corrupted by the sheer power they contained. He had originally planned to simply turn them over when the group of travelers he'd foreseen many years ago came searching for them.

But he'd been warned-- in an interesting dream meeting with an otherworld version of a familiar young man-- to allow Sakura and Syaoran to meet those travelers. He'd been apprehensive, thinking of the possible consequences, but then the young man had shared a vision of what would happen if he had prevented that meeting. Broken seals on a heart and an eye, well before the time when the main players in the grand journey were ready to fight. The possible death of either Sakura or Syaoran at the hand of someone they trusted among those travelers. The resulting anguish and breakdown of the one left behind playing straight into the plans of the King of Dreamers.

So he'd struck a bargain with the magician to parcel out the feathers one by one, ostensibly to grant to mage's wish to give the Princess and the strange duplicate a chance to experience life as carefree teenagers. It was dangerous—the close proximity of Syao and the Princess to Sakura and Syaoran would have consequences on the latter pair's relationship. He'd risked a midnight meeting with the mage—once—under heavy magical concealment to warn him of how the Princess and Syao were unconsciously feeding off the positive energy of Sakura and Syaoran's relationship. But that was not what mattered in the grand scheme.

The real exchange allowed him to maintain the shield that obfuscated Sakura's and Syaoran's powers, preventing their true extent and nature from being discovered. Had these been exposed, someone in the traveling group would have, later on, returned to steal the powers that Sakura and Syaoran possessed once the seal on the eye and heart was broken. He knew that so long as the group of travelers were in their world, he could not afford to have his true powers be detected either; if the King of Dreamers found out of his true nature, everything would go to hell.

He knew that he was playing a dangerous game with the seal on the all-important eye and heart. But he knew the mage would continue to maintain it with his own powers. Thus the one contained would not wake up prematurely, and a chance to end a terrible dream would be preserved. And the fragile soul existing above the contained monster would have a chance to grow stronger.

Because he'd promised Sakura long ago, though she did not know it, that he would make sure nothing would ever hurt her...or Syaoran...ever again. Because his actions would help that young man, trapped in a crystal chamber for half his life, who hoped that someone would grow a heart of his own.

He chuckled softly, bitterly. _**And because**** I caused her pain and suffering a long time ago, it's my turn to protect her now.**_

He reached the place, and a magical circle glowed briefly before he suppressed it with his powers. The constant concealment was beginning to drain him, but he knew his exhaustion was a small price to pay in exchange for preventing Sakura and Syaoran from becoming mere statistics in a future rampage of murder and destruction.

_**Now...to devise a feint within a feint. Syaoran and Syao are likely to detect the trap**_, he mused. _**Good. Syaoran will also have told Sakura about it by now. All she has to do is cast one important card on Syao, and all this will have been worth it.**_

He hummed a tune as he began the spells and enchantments that would protect the feather, and idly, he wondered if this was what it was like to be a Dungeon Master in an American role-playing game he'd read about while in school.

_**And this is my turn to have fun**_, he thought cheerfully. He raised a giant golden staff crowned with symbols of the moon and starbursts, and began the final spells.

* * *

**A Sudden Turn**

Sakura skipped to the front door, pausing only to check her reflection in the mirror. She was slightly disheveled; her lips seemed slightly swollen, and she blushed when she remembered the kind of kiss Syaoran had given her. She opened the door to find a confused Syao standing there.

_**How come neither of us sensed his presence? **_Sakura wondered.

"Uh...Sakura-san?"

"Just Sakura," she smiled. How'd you find my house?"

"Erm, Mokona told me there was a feather here..."

"Yep!" Mokona's eyes were wide open. "Mekkyo!"

"Oh, yeah, there is one, upstairs. Hang on, I'll tell Syaoran you're here." She heard Syao groan, and turned around.

"You're one of the sources of his strength," Syao suddenly said in a flat, cold tone. He was looking blankly at her; one eye had gone pale and dull. "He is strong, and has no seat to his powers because there are many. It's the same with you. Take away the staff, the sword...it does not matter," he added in that cold tone. "Your hearts are strong. And you...both of you are descended from Clow Reed. That's why nothing can be stolen from you."

"Syao?" Sakura took a step forward curiously. Hadn't Syaoran mentioned something like this?

"I have no name," Syao said.

Then his eyes regained their normal color, and he gave a start.

"Sakura-san?" He blushed. "I...I'm sorry..."

"Please wait. I'll go get Syaoran."

Sakura's heart was beating fast. She had just seen what Syaoran had described to her, and from the look of it, Syao was unaware of what he did when in that trance state.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!"

"What is it?"

"You didn't sense who was at the door?"

"No, why?" Syaoran paused as he wiped the dishes with a dishtowel.

"Me neither. We should have, though. It's Syao. And he just had one of those episodes you described."

Syaoran dropped the towel. "Did you say anything?"

"No, but he was drawn here by Mokona, who sensed the feather upstairs."

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand. "Say nothing. We have to talk to Cerberus about this. Okay? And I'll stay with you while he's here."

"All right."

Syaoran approached the outer door, and saw Syao sitting on the steps, talking to himself.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I black out?" He raised an arm, turned it around in the sunlight. "What's in me? Maybe Syaoran was right about me--maybe I am possessed."

"Maybe Syaoran was wrong," Syaoran said, coming up behind him. Syao started, and backed away.

"Please. I apologize for what I said last night," Syao blushed. "I had no right. And please forgive my presence here."

"No, you had every right," Syaoran sighed. "I should thank you; Sakura did forgive me. But will you consent to an experiment?"

"I will. What kind?"

"I can't tell you, but trust me." Syaoran turned as Sakura came down with the feather.

"How did you get that?" Syao's eyes widened.

"It pretty much found us," Syaoran said.

"That doesn't make sense. In the past, we had to fight very hard to get feathers," Syao began slowly.

Silence.

"It's a trap," Syao and Syaoran said simultaneously.

"But for whom?" Sakura asked.

* * *

0-0-0

Thank you to AngelEmCuti, RedWingedAngel002, JennyKim319, midnightblue123, TerunaHime, Keetra, Pipi-Chan, Hououza, SakuraK155, Kagetsubasa, Bloomer123, Aelita56, and everyone else who has commented so far!

To the person who mailed me to suggest a lemon scene between Sakura and Syaoran for their reconciliation: I was tempted, but then a) I want to keep the rating down and b) that would be a bit too fast for them. I mean, they haven't started necking yet...until now XD


	9. Eye of the Storm

**Chapter 9: Eye of the Storm**

**(Author's note: **_Sorry for the delay; revising this took up a lot of time! Argh! Happy new year, and again, thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't want to come up with a crappy semi-final chapter, which is why I tried so hard to fix it. Please let me know if it's OK. Thanks again! ) _

* * *

_**In the eye of the storm, there is a dead, eerie, humming quiet... (Quan Cao)**_

Syaoran held up the feather without handing it over to Syao. Syao stared at it for a moment, then understood what Syaoran was trying to do.

"Please summon your sword," Syao said quietly.

"No." Syaoran's jaw was set firmly. "We do this my way. I want to see what triggers your blackouts."

So Syao stood there patiently, waiting for the darkness to overtake him. But nothing happened.

"Anything?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't feel anything. But the times I know that I've blacked out, I was usually under stress," Syao said.

"What do you mean?"

"In Piffle World, I was very tired, and I dreamt of that other me. He was calling my name...then my eye began to hurt. Kurogane says it was the first time I didn't wake up early, and it never happened again. We'd just come from Outo—well, Edonis—and I was very tired; we had to kill so many oni. And..." Syao paused, looking uncertainly at Syaoran.

"Go on. I can take anything you say."

Syao carefully began to detail his blackout episodes. "I think...the trigger...it's you. The first time we sparred, I was ashamed of losing, and I felt I had to be as good as you, so I turned to see what you were doing when I was across the lawn. I don't remember what happened, but when I came back to myself, I thought I saw that 'twin' of mine next to you. The next was when we...argued...last night. It was dark, you weren't looking at me, but I know I was out for a minute or so. It's like with you, I'm under more pressure, somehow." Syao's voice trailed off awkwardly.

"Ah," was all Syaoran could say, as he was also digesting what Syao was saying. _**So it wasn't just me. Somehow we wake things up in each other. Not good.**_

Syao then turned to Sakura. "While I was talking to you earlier, it happened again, because I didn't know what to say to you when you said you were going to call Syaoran. I was still embarrassed because...because of all the things I said to him last night." He then looked at Syaoran and Sakura, hoping for their version of the events.

"Syao. Do you hear voices in your head?" Syaoran asked after a pause.

Without hesitating, Syao said, "Yes. Someone calls me in my head, in my dreams. But never any commands...just my name. I have the feeling that soon, I will hear commands...not that it makes sense."

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. Syao was cooperating, and clearly wanted to know what was happening to him. With a raised eyebrow, Syaoran asked Sakura whether to trust Syao or not, and with a quick nod, she answered him.

"Okay. This is what I saw," Syaoran began. "The first time, you just stared at me, kinda curiously, like you were assessing me. But the look you gave me really chilled me, and I don't scare easy. Your eyes went blank, kind of dull. Then when we were arguing, even though I didn't see your face and I didn't realize it at that time, I remember that you said, 'You deny the source of your power and turn your back on it. You weaken yourself.' That was the only time you used this weird, low voice," Syaoran said.

Sakura joined in. "Seems that voice is one of the signs. There's another, Syaoran. Just a while ago," and she turned to face Syao, "you groaned, then you looked at me. Your right eye...your pupils disappeared. It looked like you were blind in it..."

"He is," Syaoran said softly, and Syao nodded. Trust Sakura to notice something like that.

"Well, you said something about me being one of 'his' sources of strength. I guess you meant Syaoran. You said there was no one thing that made Syaoran powerful, and you said the same went for me. Even if my staff and Syaoran's sword were taken from us, we'd still have strong hearts. Then something about both of us being descended from Clow Reed, and that nothing could be stolen from us."

Syao looked at them, then down at himself.

"I must have been rigged with a compulsion of some kind," he said slowly, quickly running possibilities through his mind. "Compulsions like these work best on children; I've heard of young assassins being trained this way. Is that it? I have no memories before I was adopted by my father. And somehow, something about...you two...triggers that compulsion."

He gasped, eyes widening in fear, then took a step backwards, as if to flee from Syaoran and Sakura's presence. A strong arm held him back.

"No, Syao," Syaoran said firmly. "We're going to beat this. Do you hear me? 'What does not kill me makes me stronger.' Remember?

"I don't want to hurt you or Sakura," Syao said raggedly.

"You won't. Fight it! If you give in to this now, what happens to you? Who will take care of the Princess? Do you think she wants anyone but you by her side? Can you let that happen? Will you let her be devastated if you leave her side?"

"No," Syao said softly.

"When I was watching you and the Princess...you never have any blackout periods with her. And you seem to draw strength from her presence, just as I do when Sakura is around."

Syao thought backwards, and it dawned on him. Syaoran was right.

Sakura said thoughtfully, "Maybe she's the key to containing your problem, Syao."

"Looks like it," Syaoran agreed.

Sakura gave a start, and turned wide green eyes on Syaoran and Syao.

"And where is the Princess right now? Didn't you two say something about a trap earlier? How come Mokona didn't sense the feather here earlier? Why only now?"

Syaoran groaned. _**We should have seen it coming: distract, divide, and conquer.**_

Without being asked, Sakura pulled out her cell phone and called Tomoyo's house. She hit 'Redial" then punched in the numbers for Tomoyo's land line after getting dead air on her first few tries. No response. Same thing with Tomoyo's cell phone. She hung up, and Syaoran realized she had gone pale.

Thankful for having put on jeans she could move in, and a comfortable shirt, Sakura summoned her star staff. "I think it's time for us to go to Tomoyo's house. I don't like this at all."

Sakura cast Fly on herself, and on Syaoran and Syao. As her wings unfolded, Syao turned pale. He braced himself as if to catch her, but when she soared into the air gracefully, he put on a burst of speed towards Tomoyo's home.

"Mokona?" He hadn't heard from the little creature since seeing the feather at Sakura's house. In his jacket pocket, Mokona stirred, but clearly was in a deep sleep.

_**I don't like this at all**_, Syao thought. _**It's like we're rats being herded into a corner to make kiling them easier.**_

Syaoran started, then looked at Syao.

_**What did you say?**_

_**Huh?**_

_**I heard you! In my mind! **_Syaoran's copper eyes were wide open, and he was barely looking where he was going.

_**That doesn't make sense!**_

Syaoran began a quick ritual of relaxation, hoping to block Syao out of his mind. He had long since learned that developments like this sudden telepathic link with Syao never boded well. He never completed the ritual, though; Sakura suddenly intruded in his mind.

_**Syaoran. We can use this to our advantage. Syao too. Don't think in words. Images only!**_

Syaoran quickly projected an image of the gate outside Tomoyo's house, then an image of Tomoyo, Kurogane, Fai, and the Princess.

The others understood quickly. Sakura quickly landed, followed by the two boys; their wings dissolved as soon as their feet hit the ground. Tomoyo's home was still and silent...too silent.

_**We're too focused on the telepathic connection**_, Syao thought, and sent an image of the silence of birds and small animals when they sensed the presence of a predator.

The air around them began to shimmer, and Syaoran barely had time to grab Syao as the scene shifted and warped. They were drawn into a black portal that rent the air before them, then they were dropped on the ground in a graceless heap.

Syao quickly sent an image flashing through their minds. He was carrying a cold and almost lifeless Princess Saku, watching as black portals opened in the air before him. Out of the portals spilled black creatures with lethal-looking claw blades, and they pointed the blades at him menacingly.

"Oh no," Sakura said softly. Syaoran put a finger to her lips, and sent her an image of a playground with someone looming over it. Sakura and Syao understood quickly; they were being toyed with.

_**Is this the high school?**_ Syao asked suddenly. _**It looks different...**_

_**No. It's the grade school. It's where everything started for us, **_Syaoran replied, as he helped Sakura up, then summoned his sword from his red-tasseled charm. Syao, however, could not wake up Mokona to retrieve Hien. "Something's wrong. Mokona never goes into this deep a sleep unless...unless something's interfering," Syao said worriedly.

He searched the ground for a weapon, but nothing presented itself to him. Syao then sent an image of himself attacking with kicks instead. He would have to fight barehanded in a place that was unfamiliar to him...to all of them.

Sakura stiffened, and raised her staff to cast a spell, just as a wave of despair engulfed them. Syaoran barely had time to grab Sakura and pull her into a protective embrace just as they lost the connection with Syao.

Images and emotions flooded Syao._** Future images? A dream? **_

_Another man was about to marry the Princess, and Syao was standing helplessly in the crowd. It was the other him, and that boy reached out and tore Syao's blind eye out. Syao staggered back, and the other him calmly reached out and ripped out half of his heart. And the Princess said to him, "I don't need to remember you...because you will become a monster."_

Syaoran, nearby, was struggling to stay upright. _**This is a vision, and visions can deceive**_, he reminded himself over and over. He never relinquished his hold on Sakura; her soft presence and sweet scent kept him sane in the face of the vision pressing itself on him, forcing him and Sakura to acknowledge it.

They saw Syao go on to other worlds, becoming stronger. But the frequency of the blackout episodes began to increase; on a world where two countries were at war, Syao took a terrifying beating at Kurogane's hands. But at the point where he was ready to give up, something stirred in him. Sakura and Syaoran watched as his eyes grew unfocused and dull, then he easily defeated Kurogane with an attack Syaoran knew Syao was not yet capable of. And despite the bruises and magical damage, he was able to stand easily in front of the Princess afterwards, clearly drawing solace from her presence.

As their group moved to different worlds, Syao defeated a giant lion guardian and killed a strange mutant worm—each time without knowing how he'd done it. Something sealed inside Syao broke free when a vampire was preparing to kill him. At that moment, the trapped boy Syao had described earlier broke his prison open and came to find Syao in a strange place full of water. Syaoran's grip on Sakura tightened as they watched Syao lose control of himself completely, dying a little death as something evil inside him surfaced, beating back the handsome vampire, and attacking Fai. What used to be Syao bent down, and gouged Fay's eye out in order to take Fai's magic into himself.

Sakura gasped, and buried her face in Syaoran's chest. Syaoran was unable to tear his eyes away, though; he could feel Syao sleeping inside the body, tired in heart and soul, unable to go on. His heart was broken, his spirit defeated. The thing that had become Syao turned mismatched eyes on Syaoran, and Sakura, reaching out a hand. "I have killed your little friend Syao, and I will have your power once I know how to extract it from the two of you."

Then the thing that was Syao went on to commit atrocities in Syao's body, snatching feathers from different worlds and killing all in his path. A feather finally drew the thing to confront the other Syao—the original from which Syao had been created—and the Princess inside a dream world.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he watched the real Syao and the thing that had been Syao battle in a magnificent display of magical energy and martial arts mastery. Syao had gotten terrifyingly strong, and could now cast spells; though the original Syao fought back with a power that surpassed Syaoran's own, the thing-that-had-been-Syao had an inestimable advantage: he could ignore all pain. The Princess Saku, though already wounded, was fighting to bring Syao back, reminding him of a dream that would end just as "they" did.

_**To get away from this vision world—how? This has been created by someone else. How can I get out of someone else's mind? **_Sakura cast around in her mind for magical solutions, and felt Syaoran's reassuring presence, reminding her that there was always a way out. Though he could not speak, he sent her an image of two dreamers who could not dream the same thing.

_**I've got it! **_Then Sakura raised her staff, and cried, "DREAM!"

Dream enveloped her and Syaoran in a soothing ball of comfort. It spread out against the darkness that had engulfed them, chasing it away fearlessly. Because Sakura had never been afraid of her dreams, Dream gained strength the further away it chased the dark vision, and Syaoran became more solid, his protective embrace giving her strength.

_**Thank you two for realizing how to defeat that vision**_, a soft voice said. _**And thank you for carrying that feather into this dream.**_

They looked around for the source of the voice, which then said, _**Don't look for me. I shouldn't even be here. But my only chance was to meet you in a dream. That may be your future. The seal placed on the thing in Syao cannot hold much longer unless it is reinforced.**_

_**You must prevent Syao and his companions from returning to your world after they leave. People can die when they are without love. That's why Syao will die his little death, because his strength cannot last much longer...he's used so much of it while receiving so little love in return. **_

The voice was fading. _**They must never return to your world after Syao has died his little death. If they do, the only way to stop them is for one of you to die at the hand of the other. Don't let that happen. Please.**_

In his mind, Syaoran could feel the heat coming from Sakura. She was also getting angry because too many things were happening now to place them at a disadvantage, and she had a premonition nothing was happening for the good. They weren't eleven years old anymore, and whoever was playing with them was doing so with a vicious purpose in mind. Everything was against them: Syao's strange episodes of blackouts, the disquieting telepathic link, the portal cast by no one, and now, a return to the school where it all began for them.

Syaoran hated, absolutely hated, being manipulated. He had always preferred to fight what could be seen. Opponents who hid were always dishonorable, and he did not like being placed at a disadvantage.

Sakura had never liked being interfered with either—something she used to express in cries of "Hoeee!" and quaking in fear. But the Card Mistress was older now, and no longer as willing to let the fates buffet her around as she once was.

And he knew only too well what she had done the last time she had gotten angry. What would she do, then, if someone was interfering with them?

On the other hand, he had forgotten what he was capable of when he was angry.

Much, much worse than Sakura, for he had been trained to kill anything that threatened what he considered most precious to him. Like Sakura.

Sakura felt the vision fade away entirely, so she called Dream back, and allowed reality to slowly reassert itself over her, Syaoran, and Syao.

When the sunlight burst on him, Syao slowly opened his eyes, feeling tears on his cheeks. He was on the ground, and the dirt on his shirt told him he must have been rolling around or thrashing. Beside him, Syaoran staggered to his feet, holding Sakura tightly; though he had not wept, he was pale, and looked very angry.

Sakura's star staff was raised, a magic circle fading around her and Syaoran. A pink and gold card was floating in the air, and it slowly drifted down to Syao's hand. He caught it, and turned it over.

"The Hope?"

_**I didn't cast it! **_Sakura thought. Syaoran shot Sakura a significant look.

"The cards never do this unless there's a purpose," he said quietly. Syao handed the card back to Sakura, sensing their disquiet.

Instead of answering, Sakura looked up at Syaoran, her eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. She drew a breath, looking up at him, almost on the verge of tears. Syaoran rubbed her nose with his, then nuzzled her in the way that he knew, from years of experience, would comfort her. And suddenly Syaoran knew exactly what to say.

"It will be all right," he whispered softly. "Everything will be all right."

Except Sakura had joined him in saying it the second time, and they both smiled.

* * *

_**The flesh endures the storms of the present alone, the mind those of the past and future as well as the present. (Epicurus)**_

_**A false calm**_, Fai thought, as he looked up to the gray skies overhead. _**Just like my face**_._**Falsely calm.**_ He'd had to endure Kurogane shooting suspicious looks at him all day, and it added to his sense of uneasiness, especially since he could feel no premonitions. _**My powers have never been suppressed this way before. Could someone other than that blue-eyed boy be behind this?**_

Kurogane stepped behind him, and spoke bluntly.

"This is like in Outo. You wanted the kid and the Princess to have time together, and so you made it that way. But you have no idea what you're meddling with. That last time, we were attacked, and you hurt your leg."

"I remember. You told me you hated me most because I didn't value my life," Fai said softly.

"And you're doing it again! We are in a world where there is a version of that kid and his Sakura. We've never met versions of ourselves until now, and I think there's a good reason for it. Do you think your meddling has helped the kid, especially since his other self is involved? An other self who has the relationship he would give his life to have?"

Seeing no response, Kurogane continued.

"You were wrong. Not only have you put strain, unnecessary strain, on a good relationship, but you've shown the kid a world which will never be his. If you intend to strengthen him by forging him with pain, fine. But you had better have thought this out first."

No point pretending, then. "I want him to grow stronger," Fay began. "He is...a really good boy." _**And he deserves a chance to grow his fragile soul, can't you see?**_

"I never said otherwise," Kurogane said. "But—remember when I said we were being watched? It's gotten worse. Not just one watcher this time. And you..have you allied with one of the watchers?"

Fai now knew he needed sidetrack Kurogane, who was dangerously close to the truth. "Aw, Kuro-wan," and he tried to inject noncholance in his tone. "What's so wrong about doing a little matchmaking? Didn't you see how well it worked during the school dance?"

"Idiot." Kurogane was looking straight into Fai's eyes. Before he could say more, the Princess came up to them, looking frantic.

"Please, where is Syao-kun?" she asked.

Noting her flushed cheeks and wild eyes, Fai put an arm over her shoulders to calm her down. "What's wrong?"

"A dream...the kind I've never had before." She looked like she was about to cry. "Syao-kun is in danger, I know it! And so are Sakura-chan and Syaoran-san!"

"Tell me about the dream," Fai said. Though he was worried, he knew that rushing into conclusions could cost them dearly.

"Syao and Syaoran were fighting enemies they couldn't see. I don't remember much after that, but they were fighting in school! So was Sakura-chan. All of us. Many people will be hurt!"

"That's likely," said a soft voice behind them. "Because it's the start of the Golden Week vacation, and there is no one there," Tomoyo said, as Fai, Kurogane, and the Princess turned around to face her.

"May I request that we not do anything rash," she added sweetly. "Please, relax yourselves." She put something yellow on the plush couch behind her. It was Cerberus, in his false form, sound asleep.

"I can't wake him," she answered Fai's questioning glance. Tomoyo flipped open her cell phone to call Sakura, only to get dead air.

"Oh no." Tomoyo braced her shoulders, then smiled at them. "I must get my camera pack, then."

"Camera pack? Whatever for?" Kurogane asked.

Fai found himself smiling against his will. Tomoyo—no matter which world they went to, she was strong, intelligent, and perceptive. If she wanted to bring a camera, it was highly likely there was a reason beyond just capturing images on film.

"Because these strange circumstances must be caught on film," Tomoyo smiled at the ninja. "I must be ready; spare batteries, memory card, some lights...ready."

But none of them were ready when a magical circle none of them recognized shimmered under them, and transported them elsewhere.


	10. Worlds at Stake

**Chapter 10  
**  
**Author's note:** _Apologies for the long delay in updating; the latest TRC twists kind of threw me off and I got serious story blockage! I've finally decided to just go ahead with what I originally planned, with a few adjustments. But this story will stretch for a few more chapters than I originally planned. Hope you enjoy!_

_ Much, much love to parma-violets and Blatant Subtleties for beta-ing this, and for their brilliant suggestions. If you like this story then you should thank them for kicking me into continuing it, and you should check out "Void" and "Ice Princess", brilliant stories!  
_

* * *

**Those dreams that on the silent night intrude, and with false flitting shapes our minds delude ... are mere productions of the brain. (JONATHAN SWIFT, On Dreams)**

* * *

**Worlds At Stake  
**  
The raven-haired young man with the midnight blue eyes gasped, and leaned against a wall to steady himself. The concealment he was casting on Sakura and Syaoran was taking a toll on him, and when Sakura suddenly cast Dream, she unwittingly rended the delicate fabric between dimensions, bringing them closer to the King of Dreamers. He hadn't expected that, and he rued not taking Sakura's unpredictability into account when he designed the elaborate play for the benefit of the King of Dreamers.

Now he was beginning to wonder if it was wise to think that Syaoran would fall in with his plans. Powerful in his own right, Syaoran could also be unpredictable, especially where Sakura was concerned. He had, after all, pulled out of the tailspin Syao's presence had thrown him into much faster than he and the magician had thought he would. The power of the love Syaoran and Sakura shared was almost terrifying in its intensity.

And now that love was the only thing that the fate of several lives and dimensions rested on. He could feel a breathless silence spanning worlds, and he knew..._**I cannot afford to fail!  
**_  
His eyes strayed towards where he had hidden the last feather..._**No!**_ He shook himself, allowing his considerable willpower to prevent him from succumbing to the temptation of using the feather to bolster his magic. Syao had to win this feather himself; no one else could be allowed close.

Reminding himself of what was at stake, he slowly began to feel for the tears in the fabric of time and space. If Syao ever found out that they had returned to the Witch's world...he didn't even want to think of the consequences if Syao lost himself, became the evil he had been created to be, and destroyed everything they lived for.

But if Sakura and Syaoran succeeded..._**no, they will! They must!...**_then everything would be worth it, because he would be only one of the many who would finally be free.

* * *

When the magical circle dissolved, Fai, Kurogane, Tomoyo, and the Princess were no longer in Tomoyo's house. Fai watched the magical circle before it disappeared, carefully memorizing its aspects. It was completely unfamiliar to him, and it struck him: why hadn't he seen such circles each time Syaoran had cast a thunder or fire spell in the past? And why hadn't the same happened each time Sakura had used a card in front of them that day in the park with the penguins?

Before he could ponder the question, an intense pain shot through his right eye. Fai stumbled, then lost the battle to stay upright. It was a premonition, and a painful one, at that. He felt soft hands on his shoulders, helping him up, and when he managed to open his eyes again, violet eyes were staring at him.

"Save your strength," Tomoyo whispered. "Protect the seal that protects what is precious to you."

"So you know." Fai smiled. No doubt a certain violet-eyed princess had reached across dimensions again to touch another self and set things into motion.

"I made a promise to protect the one I love most, my sister, my friend," Tomoyo said softly. "And I have paid the price. You, on the other hand, must be ready for the sacrifice, because..." and her eyes sparkled with sympathetic tears. "Be strong, Fai. For all of us."

Fai looked away. Am I merely delaying the inevitable? he asked himself. Is this worth it? And when his gaze fell upon the Princess, he had his answer. _**No matter what—or who—she is, she deserves to be happy—just as Syao does. After all, they are the same: innocents in the end.  
**_  
Tomoyo was now standing next to the Princess. They were out in the open, the wind eerily still, the darkness swallowing some shapes and disgorging others

Fai looked around. It looked like they were in a playground, and he turned to Tomoyo, who answered his unspoken question. "It's our grade school playground," she said. She hefted her camcorder, then gasped.

"Look here," she said to Fay and Kurogane, who had picked up the Princess. In the viewfinder, the playground was bright and sunny; where they were, though, darkness enveloped them.

"It would seem that magic doesn't affect your camcorder," Fai said. "That might help us later on. Come, let's be guided by your camcorder." But he was perturbed; only truly powerful magic could affect the senses that way. And it meant that they might be walking into a dream-trap, something Fai had never really understood.

And they stopped when they saw the flashes of light that indicated a furious magical battle going on in the Tomoeda grade school field.

Fai ran forward, fearing the worst, and saw Sakura, Syaoran, and Syao on the ground, all unconscious. Despite himself, he smiled when he saw that Syaoran had Sakura tightly in a protective embrace. Both were touching one of Syao's hands, and from the looks of it, they had gotten trapped in a dream world...Syao's dream.

He sighed._**This is never a good thing,**_ and he cast a barrier between him and Tomoyo, the Princess, and Kurogane, so that they would not wander into the scene and be trapped in the dream. Then he bent down to touch Syao's hand. Immediately he was whipped into the dream, and he had to find his way to where Sakura, Syaoran, and Syao were in order to fulfill the last part of the bargain he had made with an unusual blue-eyed young man.

* * *

**An Unspeakable Horror  
**  
Sakura and Syaoran helped Syao stand up, but he suddenly collapsed again, his eyes wide open. He was seeing something again, but this time, he was looking completely horrified. When he grasped their hands, they were swept into his vision as well.

Syao was watching himself, covered with blood, standing over the Princess, ignoring her pleas for him not to leave. They were in a strange place, something like...a womb? He had Hien out, and he was speaking coldly to the Princess.

He saw himself with one blue and one brown eye, obeying the orders of a frightening man with a monocle, collecting feathers, leaving death and destruction in his wake. And once all the feathers were collected, he returned them to the Princess.

"Now take her soul, which has all her feathers," his master ordered "and give it to me. You are the only one her body will respond to." Over her screams, Syao saw the thing-that-had-been-him bend down, cast a spell to extract the Princess' soul, reaching into the area of her chest where the feathers normally entered.

It was too much for Syao, and he was almost hysterical as he charged forward, aiming a blow with his powerful legs. Somehow, he connected with his other self, who staggered back somewhat. But the thing-that-was-Syao traced arcane symbols into the ether, trapping himself and the Princess in an impermeable field, and smirking at Syao's futile attempts to rescue the Princess.

Syao was horrified. Where had the blue eye come from? He was sure he'd seen it before, but where, he was not sure. _**And since when have I been able to do magic?**_ He didn't recognize the bluish-purple symbols his other self was casting.

Sakura found herself screaming, _**No, stop, don't hurt her!**_ She clung to Syaoran, his presence the only thing keeping her sane as they watched Syao try over and over to break through the field as the terrifying violation occurred. She had never, ever seen something like this in her life, and something in Sakura was breaking as she heard the Princess screaming, begging the thing-that-had-been-Syao to stop, not to hurt her.

Syaoran kept his hold on Sakura firm. He knew he could do nothing to help Syao, and he tried to shield Sakura from the gruesome sight. She does not deserve to see this! He embraced her tightly, pouring all his love into the embrace, praying she would feel it.

The warmth of Syaoran's embrace helped Sakura stand firm. She could feel his emotions through the link they shared, and she responded in kind, sending him her feelings of love. They realized, at the same time, that this was what made them strong: their love, each other, and the sweetness of the realization helped Sakura and Syaoran block out the horrific scene playing out before them for a few precious seconds.

But the horror could not be ignored. Syaoran closed his own eyes, unable to watch Syao as he wept and desperately tried all he could to stop the horror happening to the one he loved...at his own hand. Blood was running down his fists as he pounded on the field separating them, and when the Princess fell silent, it was his voice that cried out, a long, drawn-out howl of misery and pain.

Syao bent over, his frame wracked with sobs as he touched the edge of the field separating him from the Princess. A bright orb of light floated out of her chest, and the thing-that-was-once-Syao picked her up. Her eyes were open, but they were dull and lifeless. The man in the monocle reached out a hand greedily to take the ball into himself, and the air crackled with the power he had stolen. Then he turned to the thing.

"As we bargained. Her body is yours. Do what you wish; there's a spark of life in her, enough to keep you company for the rest of your natural life," the monocled one said to the thing-that-had-been-Syao. And with a strange tenderness, the thing-that-was-Syao picked up the Princess, stroking her hair and hugging her gently.

The field separating Syao from the thing-that-was-him dissolved, and Syao charged, full of fury and hate. "I AM NOT YOU!" he screamed. "I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!"

Then the scene shifted, to Sakura and Syaoran's surprise. The Princess dissolved, and the thing turned its gaze onto them. They heard its master command, "Take her." It smiled, summoned its sword, then began to walk calmly towards Sakura.

Syaoran felt his bile rise as it stared hungrily at Sakura. Then it attacked, blue-brown eyes flashing. Syaoran only just managed to thrust Sakura to safety and to bring up his sword in time to block a blow that forced his sword almost to his shoulders. The thing smiled a cold, empty smile at Syaoran, as though dismissing him, and looked at Sakura, clearly intending something with her.

Hate surged through Syaoran, and he focused the hate into his attack. This should not be happening! Visions should not be able to affect us! He leapt backwards, pulled out an _**ofuda**_, and yelled, _**"Raitei Shourai !"  
**_  
Just as he cast his spell, Sakura had also cast hers. Out from her staff flew Wood and Wind, twining together around the odd-eyed thing. It was thrown backwards by the combined force of their spells. And then they heard Syao charge; he brought himself down on the thing with a blow that reverberated across the area they were in. The thing staggered, then began to cast a spell, writing shimmering symbols into the air. It was stopped short when Sakura cast Illusion, and ruined the spell by creating hundreds of copies of the symbols around the thing. By now, Syaoran had reached Syao.

"Together!" he yelled, and looked at both Syao and Sakura, who nodded.

Syao didn't answer. Both boys leapt into the air, one bringing down a sword flashing with the thunder of one of his best attacks, the other coming down with an almighty kick that broke the thing's sword arm, just as Sakura cast Fiery at the thing.

Their combined attacks forced the thing-that-was-Syao to drop Hien, which Syao picked up; an angry red flame burst from the sword, and Syao charged the thing, bringing Hien down in a blow that almost decapitated it. Blood pooled around Syao's feet, and he stared at the thing which he now understood was a future possibility for him.

It was so strange, watching himself die. _**Will I become this monster? he thought. Will I do that to the girl who means the world to me? Am I capable of being like that?**_

_**If this is my future, then it must be true.**_

_**I would rather die than hurt her! And if it is my destiny to hurt her...  
**_  
Then, Syao dropped Hien and collapsed.

And Sakura realized that this was what the Hope had wanted to tell her earlier. Syao had lost all hope; his exhaustion was not physical as he was as strong as Syaoran. His heart was exhausted, and seeing what was possibly his future had almost destroyed him.

Sakura gasped as Syao slumped to the ground. Two symbols, one above his heart, and the other above his eye, began to materialize. She remembered the earlier vision, just as Syaoran recognized it as well. This was the beginning of Syao's little death, the exhaustion of his soul. He was no longer breathing.

"Syaoran," and her voice was quiet but determined. "I want to try something, and I need you." He nodded, held her hand gently, and they both walked over to kneel next to Syao.

Syaoran gasped. The shimmering symbol above Syao's right eye looked like the symbols on his _lasin_ board. Sakura saw it, and her grip on his hand tightened.

"Did you..."

"No. That wasn't me," Syaoran said softly. Things were beginning to fit together, and he was beginning to understand what was truly at stake here. Somewhere out there was another self who had bound something into Syao, and for a good reason—the other self Syao kept seeing in his visions.

And now what they all did might spell the fate of that other self.

"Those are seals," Syaoran said softly. "I don't know the significance of the seal on the eye, but I think I know why the heart is sealed. It may not be his."

"Do you mean he doesn't really have a heart?" Sakura's eyes were wide open, and Syaoran held her hand to reassure her.

"No," Syaoran said slowly as he thought as fast as he could. "But I think his own heart is fragile...I'm sorry, Sakura, I don't know enough to tell you. But I think I know what Syao is now. I think he is not another me in another world, but maybe...a duplicate of some kind?"

"Not like Mirror, I can see that," Sakura said.

"Definitely not. But all created beings, which I think Syao is—and that would explain a lot of things about him—eventually long for their own existence. And he can't have loved the Princess this long without creating his own heart. But he still needs this one," and Syaoran pointed, "because the new heart is still fragile. That's why seeing his future nearly killed him; he knows he's going to do something that violates who he is, deep inside."

Syaoran suddenly gathered Sakura into his arms and hugged her, breathing in the scent of her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Neither needed to speak; they understood that they were two very lucky young people, and were reassuring each other with their presence. In the span of an hour they had lost their innocence, seeing things that horrified them, but at least they had not been directly involved.

Yet both sensed they had been shown all this to give them a chance to prevent it.

"I want to bind a card to him," Sakura suddenly said, and Syaoran discovered that he knew what she wanted. He released her from his embrace gently.

"You need me to help you." It wasn't a question, but Sakura nodded. So Syaoran stood behind Sakura, and with his arms around her, gripped her staff to share his energies with her.

When his magic flowed through her, both gasped; it was an intimate sharing that strengthened them both, and it was Syaoran who first realized that they now shared a mental link.

Sakura touched the end of her star staff to Syao's heart then she and Syaoran sensed a card fly towards them.

The card that had flown to Syao earlier.

**_The Hope._  
**  
"Are you sure?" she asked the card. It radiated love and kindness in response.

"Thank you. You know this means goodbye," and she choked back some tears.

The card materialized in corporeal form, a pretty girl with wings holding a winged heart. She smiled gently at her Mistress, indicating, yes, she knew. And she turned to Syaoran and smiled as well. In their minds, they heard:_**Always love each other.**_

"We will never forget you," Sakura said to the Card, which bowed, and kissed her gently on the cheek before fading back into a card. Sakura then pressed the card over Syao's heart. The symbols began to fade back into his heart and eye, and the card melted into his chest, bonding with his heart.

Finally, Sakura called the last card she needed, drawing on the strength Syaoran's embrace gave her.

"Shield! I call on you to always protect this heart! Leave your protection over it!"

Syao's chest glowed, then a brilliant light settled over him. He began to breathe again

"I hope this works," she said.

A strange aura enveloped Syao, and he disappeared. Somehow Sakura and Syaoran knew he'd made his way out of the vision, and was safe; they both breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Syaoran turned Sakura around, and kissed her fiercely. He held her tight, and breathed, "Say it with me," his amber eyes gazing deep into her emerald eyes.

"It will be..."

"...all right."

"We'll be all right," Sakura said in a soft whisper.

"Always," Syaoran added.

Their magic circles abruptly burst forth, uniting in a new pink and gold circle with a crescent moon and a star that had eight points of the compass on it. At that moment they realized that they had truly been destined for each other, and the knowledge warmed them both.

Sakura reached up and touched Syaoran's cheek gently. His face had changed in the last hour; in it, he had become a man.

"I love you, Sakura," Syaoran said tenderly, his voice raw with emotion.

"Syaoran, I love you," and tears glistened in Sakura's eyes as she could feel their love so strongly, it was as if her heart were going to burst from what she felt. And when Syaoran smiled, she knew he was feeling the same way as well.

Syaoran kissed Sakura's forehead. "Now we seal our world off," and he pulled out his sealing ofuda. "Except, I don't know how exactly we're supposed to do that." Sakura giggled, and he grinned. "Guess we're gonna have to just figure things out, as usual."

"Not without my help," came a languid voice. Fai was walking towards them, a determined look in his eyes. Seeing the surprised looks on their faces, he smiled at Sakura and Syaoran. "Did you think I was going to miss something like this?" he grinned.

"More like we never expected you here...and how did you get in?" Syaoran asked.

"Dreams that are prophetic, and which trap people in them...they're like slices of reality," Fai said. "All I had to do was touch the main dreamer, and I got in."

"You saw everything?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Fai said, and closed his eyes, unconsciously rubbing at the left eye. "Now. You said something about sealing off a world? I think you'll need my help. And...perhaps something else as well."

None of them spoke as Fai began to explain what they would need for the spell, which would allow Fai, Kurogane, Mokona, Syao, and the Princess Saku to stay in the world, but once they left, would never allow them back in.

Somewhere else outside the vision, a raven-haired young man sighed in relief, and prepared to lend them his strength. Not only have they succeeded with the first part, he thought happily, they've saved Syao as well. Now the future that the other Syaoran showed me in my dreams may be prevented.

And across dimensions, another Syaoran, trapped in a crystal chamber, suddenly found that his magic had returned.

_**It is finally in motion**_, he thought, as he concentrated his energies on escaping the prison that had been his home for so many years.

* * *

The Princess screamed. Syao had materialized in front of them, glowing strangely from within. He looked exhausted, and clearly had been in a savage battle; blood spray was all over his clothing, and his fists had been scraped raw.

Kurogane quickly checked him over. "The kid's been in a fight, all right," he said as he inspected Syao's hands. "But I see no other injury." He lifted his head, and decided not to say anything else to the Princess, because the knowledge that Syao had probably killed someone might destroy her.

And he was worried. The boy and Sakura were missing, and that troublesome mage had run off and left them trapped inside some kind of shield. _**Stupid bastard,**_ he thought_**. Going off trying to protect us without letting me in on the action!  
**_  
Princess Saku knelt next to Syao, ignoring the blood that covered him. His breathing was shallow, and she began to cry. _**I don't want to lose him, not now! Not ever!  
**_  
She pulled him into her arms, her tears falling fast on his handsome face. And for the first time since they started collecting the feathers, she felt her strength welling up from somewhere within her when she touched him. The glow that surrounded him passed to her as well, and then she knew what she had to do.

Not caring that Kurogane and Tomoyo were watching, Princess Saku bent down, and though she didn't exactly know what to do, she pressed her lips against his.

Syao's lips were soft, and Princess Saku wondered_**, why haven't I ever done this before? This was, after all, the boy who had fought monsters and demons for her sake, sacrificed everything to collect her feathers...I love him! Syao is everything I have ever wanted in a boy!  
**_  
It no longer mattered who was missing in her memories. Syao was here, he was real, and he would not leave her side, not if he had a choice.

And now she understood that he loved her as well.

She placed her hand behind his nape to pull him closer, and was delighted to feel his eyes flutter open.

_**Don't call me Princess, don't pull away, don't say you're just a commoner while I'm royalty, just don't...  
**_  
Instead, miraculously, he began to respond. As they shared their first kiss, Kurogane snorted and rolled his eyeballs while Tomoyo gleefully trained her recorder on them.

Syao was surprised to wake up; he thought he was dead, but finding the Princess kissing him when he woke up..._**am I in heaven?**_ But her lips were real, and he surprised even himself when he surrendered, and pulled her closer, one arm behind her head, the other around her waist. Somehow they knew just what to do, and when Syao captured her lower lip between his lips, and began to gently tug on it, the Princess sighed, and wrapped her arms around him. The_**worlds can go to hell**_, Syao thought. _**I love her, and I will never let her go!  
**_  
They only broke apart when the ground began to shake violently. Still holding the Princess, Syao looked around, and saw that Sakura and Syaoran...and Fai...were missing.

And again, they were trapped.

But this time...and he looked at the Princess, who smiled her beautiful smile at him.

Syao touched her cheek gently. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

"So did I," she said softly.

"I love you," he said, no longer caring about all the things that had once prevented him from telling her how he felt. "Saku, I have always loved you."

"I know," she said. "And I have always loved you, Syao."

When their lips met again in their second kiss, it was even sweeter. Around them, buildings were shaking, trees were swaying...but in their little bubble, all Syao and Saku knew was the sweetness of their warmth.

It was far from over, but for the two Sakuras and the two Syaorans, the world would stand blissfully still for a few precious minutes.

* * *

Author's note: I know this is no longer TRC canon, but dammit, I think those two deserve a chance to be happy, since CLAMP is angsting them to death! 


End file.
